Lost in the Mournment
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu x OC - Girl meets a money hungry, self centered, 'stab'. He lies, cheats and steals; but what will happen when his heartless tricks play with his emotions instead and have horrible conciquences?. M for bad words / bad scene's.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in a car, a teen perches at the front - staring out at passing fields, hair tied up neatly and plain blue jeans with a low cut top on.  
"now, when you see your sister, and your grandparents. What are you going to do?" her mother enquires, dressed respectably in a suit and neat blonde hair. You could tell she was one of those beautiful lawyers, the ones that could trick you into false senses of security without trying.

"smile" she sigh's, messing with the DJ style headphones, around her neck.  
"lets see it" her mother states, looking over to check but her daughter keeps a stern, and bored expression. "Lilith" her mother pouts, the brunette groaning and turning around to look at her mother.  
Smiling for a second before dropping it to look at sheep and cows in disgrace, she was moving away from her lovely home in California, to come live in a hicks town. She was pretty sure this town was called 'bum-fuck' or something disrespectful like that, back home at least that was the name for this town.

"I don't want to hear any complaint's either, you'll be nice to everyone at the school. And you Will make friends" at least the moving was an easy step, she didn't have anyone back home to say goodbye to. Her father walked out on them when she was four-years-old, and her mother as always busy. Her sister gladly stay's in this place for all year, while she goes home. At first it was okay, she didn't have to go out, or go too school with any of them; but now she had to. Apparently her sister's friends where very colourful and would make great company, if they could do anything useful with their lives except sit outside on a couch, she would be somewhat impressed.

"did I have to come here? A holiday in Oklahoma would have been better, you could have even sent me to Minsk. Just any where, but this god forsaken place" Lilith grumbles pulling at her hair, a town was coming up and the first thing she saw was a garbage pit. Next to it a rusty factory and on the opposite side was a car heap, no wonder no one came here, it was a disaster field. Area 51 must have used this place to test radioactive waste, she defiantly wasn't going to fit in here either.

"Lilith, this is a nice town. The people here are very polite, so don't go around making a bad name of your-self" her mother states, now talking on the phone, the shiny car probably didn't help elude eyes. "look, sweetie. There's your sister!" stopping the car by a shop, Lilith's eyes trail the hanging rabbits and ducks.  
Why was her sister, of all people, outside a game shop? That she wouldn't be sure of, Ever. "Adriel, sweetie. Yoo-hoo!" apparently she wasn't the only one trying to duck away from the embarrassing scene, a boy was gushing and trying to disappear back into the shop. Her sister on the other hand, came skipping over to smile. "is mum and dad in?" her mother enquires, getting a nod.

"sure, they should be. Where's nerd-linger?" hearing a chuckle, her mother un-clips her seatbelt and pushes the brunette out the door, slamming it shut and skimming the wheels to pull off with great speed.  
"have fun!" Lilith's eyebrow twitches as she watches the car drive off, turning to look at the cheesy grin on her sister's cat like face.  
"hello, nerd-linger" the agitated expression becomes calm as she sigh's, Lilith looking back up at the dead animals. Throat shifting at the sight of crimson-blood, they looked freshly slain.

"yoo-hoo, earth to the nerd" blinking she looks back at her younger sister, the same beautiful golden curls and bright cheeks. Surprisingly trendy clothes, sparkling green eyes, even her skin was perfect. Lilith was rather placid, on the other hand; dull, uninteresting brown eyes and brunette hair. At least her hair was springy though, shimmering and full of life, probably the only thing that was - out of her entire apperance.  
"who's the chick?" someone enquires, she had stupidly zoned back out staring at her sister, which probably looked very awkward.

"my sister, Lilith. She's zoning out a lot right now, must be registering me" she laughs bringing her back, blinking before glancing to an albino, scarlet eyes and slicked back hair. His creamy chest showing as he walks about in greying trainers, with tattered laces. Ripped jeans, a red- black chequered farm-boy shirt, and a green cap with a white pannel where the logo is. He actually looked rather trendy as well. "if she zones out, it's just her examining you" Lilith's eyes shift back to the shop, a dreary sigh leaving her mouth.

"this is going to be a long year" she softly speaks, taking in a good look at the long winding hill going into the woods. Turning her head to look at the cross road, one going towards the forests; out towards the farmlands and another going deeper into the village and towards a large building. That must have been the shared school, it split and took in every age of child from preschool to university students.

"c'mon, aunt told me to show you around the village. You wont remember this place, that's Hidan San. By the way" glancing at him, she attempts to smile before turning back to her bored expression to glance about, following behind the both of them as she examines flowers and olden-style barrels cut in half and used for plant-beds. The roads had been freshly tarred as well.

"by the way, don't go up that road towards the woods. It's dangerous, the other parts, like down there, are okay though" the blonde states fixing her navy blue shirt and jeans, ripped seemed to be in season around here. Wondering what was up there she takes it in, the foliage and road before concentrating back on everything around her.

Luckily Lilith's mind was like a photo referencing lab, see it once and she remembers it forever, as if it was going on right in front of her. Turning to the school, she takes it in as well, lqarge glass windows with green plastic around them; greying walls and large cement path's, before the long and high steps going down to the main road start. Grass to either side in little bumpy hills and bushes, the odd sapling sprouting out, turning to pause after finding Adriel to be dragging in more people.

It wasn't that she didn't like her friends, heck she didn't even know them. She just didn't find comfort in seeing too many people in one place, taking the chance to disappear into a snack-bar. Glancing about all of the treat's, it felt strangely homely in the shop, someone tanned stood behind the counter cleaning cups. Pausing to look at the young woman staring at the glass fridge, seeming to be hypnotised into the coke.

"are you okay?" they enquire coolly, the teen brought back from the realm, which was her mind, to look at him. Eyes scanning the white cloth hat tying back his brunette hair, an apron over his toned and muscular chest. Taking in his green and red eyes, she was at awe with this strange sight. "…" staring for a moment longer she snaps back into reality to turn around, cursing gently as if the problem was not there, but she just felt like saying something.

"don't ask" she states getting behind the counter to duck down, the tanned man giving an estranged look, before she yanks him down with her. "shh" she mumbles, letting go to look over the edge of the table, ducking when her sister and friends scatter past. Sighing softly, Lilith get's up to go towards the door, peeking out and looking about before going back in.

"you're, very strange" he points out, seeing her just peering around again for a few more minutes, taking everything in before inwardly slapping herself.  
"s-sorry, I was. Hiding- from someone" the brunette mumbles taking a coke from the fridge, having another look over his golden-tan skin as she goes. "how much is the coke?" she enquires, rummaging for her purse calmly.

"a dollar" blinking she looks at the bottle, that was cheaper than what she would have had to spend on one at her home, in California. Handing over the money she scans over the cap, the teen smirking slightly. "want me to open it?" shaking her head, she smiles pleasantly.  
"it's okay" there is a creak before the sharp metal cap pops off, she was strong, for such a thin looking person. "ah, Lilith" she points out, drinking the fizzy-pop slowly.

"Kakuzu" he replies, watching her come back and duck behind the counter, when the group run past, once more. "hiding from Adriel and her group?" he enquires watching them go past, the brunette nodding before drinking more of the juice.  
"are you friends with them?" Lilith questions glancing up at him, the teen seems to go slightly pale.  
"no, we…don't get along" he states watching her get back up.  
"then we might actually have some common grounds" she bluntly states with a smile, he gives an unsure stare as she goes back to being slightly dull.  
"sorry" glancing at the flowers outside, she hums. "I'm not very good at these things" hearing a confused sound she glances at him. "at making friends, I…find being social- difficult" finishing the bottle she puts it into her bag, fixing her headphones and the thigh length cloth over coat. #

During the awkward silence Lilith examines the counter, glancing at the baggy black shirt Kakuzu has on, and then the leather bound fang necklace around his neck. Most likely from some kind of bear or crocodile, maybe a fox. "I, better go now. Before my sister thinks I'm dead…" she sigh's.  
"Adriel's, your sister?" he enquires as she glances at him, nodding slightly. "don't tell her you spoke to me, she'll flip" he mumbles as the brunette raises her furrowed eyebrow.  
"why? My sister has no control over, who I speak to" she glares, showing distinct signs of anger with the assumption.  
"I just don't want any trouble, because I spoke to someone; I didn't know was relevant to her" so much for making a friend, nodding slowly she leaves the shop after making sure no one was around. She was pretty sure he would probably have mistaken her usually gloomy expression, for some kind of hurt. He'd be wrong then, if she never had friends in the first place, then why would the cold shoulder annoy her?

"oi, are you Lilith?" freezing slightly under the tone she turns to look at an auburn man, unnaturally grey and full of bolts in his face. Lilith was pretty sure there was no such thing as the human magnet, or a walking rollercoaster. And he defiantly was not the silver-surfer, as usual, like every guy here, he was well built. Defiantly masculine, as his dull grey eyes with rings bore into hers, this place must really have been a bomb sight.  
These people where all very weird in appearance, more of a concocting confusion to the sight of a teen with a blue sheen for skin. White eyes and a wave of blue hair, a punk or a shark she wouldn't be sure, she probably wouldn't laugh if his nickname was Jaws, or Bruce.

"must be her, she's zoning out on us" the man chuckles, her eyes moving away from their faces to scan the clothes, same as Hidan but at least they had their shirt's closed. She was starting to remember why she hated too many people, she couldn't handle so many different things at once. Starting to gain a headache, she tries too lock it off, just for a little while, let everything in piece by piece for once - rather than all at once.

"I was trying to find the house, I haven't been out here before" she softly sigh's looking around, where was her annoying sister anyway. It wasn't long after that, that Adriel appears with the rest of her friends.  
"there you are" the blonde gock's as Lilith glances her over, what was a butch guy like Kakuzu scared of? Having his hair straightened, or getting some make up on? How did she miss that in the void of her mind? He was wearing a mask over his mouth, not a bit of his skin showing, thinking it over she breaks the thought to look about.

"which road leads to the house?" looking up the very long hill she groans, she wouldn't want to Walk up that, every single freaking day. "joy" she bluntly states going around them to start walking.  
"you're not staying with us for a while, nerd-linger?" she enquires pausing, tensing a few muscles as Lilith turns her head.  
"no, I was supposed to see my grandparents when I got here" she sigh's still walking, letting what each other person looked like into her head. Adriel sure made some weird friends, one had an orange mask, two where womanly - and yet were men.

She wasn't sure if the blonde one was a girl or a guy, but the manly voice and flat chest said other wise. There was only one other girl and that was the one with blue hair in a bun, a white plastic rose in her hair and piercing's. She must have been together with the ginger one, it was in the way they looked at each other. Trekking half way up the hill she groans at her aching legs, flying in the air and clawing into her legs when there is a loud horn beep.

"need a lift?" glaring at the driver she stares to the tanned guy from the shop, dulling her expression to peer up the hill.  
"I thought you couldn't 'talk to me', if my memory is right" she states getting into the pick-up truck, examining a plush racoon tail, tied to the mirror above.  
"I don't know who you are, remember?" he states bluntly, raising her eyebrow she examines his arms. He defiantly did something heavy weight with arms like his, studying the car she turns her head to look outside at passing tree's. "so, you live out this way? I haven't seen you around before" turning to watch everything outside the front of the grey truck, she nods.

"I come here every so often, when my mums busy. Sadly I'm stuck here for a year this time" the brunette groans, she tried counting tree's but gave up after the 57th.  
"you live out in the farmlands?" he enquires curiously, the teen laughing softly.  
"no, California mostly. What about you? You don't look like the town type" at least she didn't feel as stressed as before. Maybe it was the wet pine scent calming her, or the strangely soothing atmosphere around Kakuzu. But she felt at ease, as if for once the world had stopped moving about to let her breath.

"farm-boy, if that's what you want to call it. I live a few fields from Adriel, behind that grove of tree's" glancing she takes the time to picture them over, this time the tanned teen had taken the time to examine that strange stillness, Lilith kept having when she looked at something.

Cursing under his breath as he stops the car, sitting in the middle of the road was a deer. Pushing his head out he yells but it stays firmly to the road, the brunette getting out instead as Kakuzu watches. "I don't think you should get so close to it" he firmly states watching her do something in her pocket, taking a step back to hold out her headphones.  
A dreadful screech comes from the devise making the deer cry out, get up and bound off back into the forest. Lilith getting back into the car to turn the volume back down, the tanned male blinks. "what was that?" he enquires driving again.

"slipknot screaming, I found it scares anything" she smiles slightly, turning it on then back off, just to make sure when she put it back on, they didn't blow her eardrums out. "it saves sitting for a good hour or more, waiting for it to get up on its own" she states feeling a vibration in her side, pulling out a small black device she hums. "do you have any sugar?" glancing at him he points to a small box, opening it to pick up a kit-kat. "it's been years since I've eaten one of these" she smiles, munching into it slowly.  
"low sugar levels ?" nodding she puts the rest in her pocket, licking her lips slightly; just encase there was some left.

"hey, you got a mobile?" she enquires curiously, Kakuzu shakes his head making her tilt her lip. "email?" shaking his head again she shifts her lips. "a phone?" shaking his head again, her eyebrow twitches. "ah, ok" she sigh's, giving up on asking for any way of even talking to him. On seeing the house she spots her mothers car missing, she'd left without saying goodbye, again. "well, thanks for the lift" she smiles getting out, nodding she watches him drive off. The usual gloomy expression appearing as she taps on the door, smiling for her aunt and uncle before going all the way up to the attic.

At least she got her very own room, complete with bats, they stare at her but don't budge. Surprisingly enough they recognised her, Lilith did come here a lot but they never bothered her anyway. Scratching one behind the ear she unpacks her stuff, checking through her bag, rustling through even more and then throwing everything out.  
Eyes wide to find her wallet gone, along with her phone and music player, that jack-ass had even stolen her glasses. It wasn't even that, that was upsetting her, it was the fact that in her purse was a necklace. It may just have been a plastic tabby cat, holding a pearl but it was the only thing she had to remind Lilith of her closest relative. Cursing herself for crying she sits on the bed staring aimlessly, coming downstairs for dinner she says nothing. Going outside to sit on the porch she stares aimlessly again, watching a few insects scuttle on the ground before casting her eyes up to the clouds.

Earlier before Kakuzu had been thinking about what Lilith had said, about not being able to make very many friends. Glaring to the thought of revenge against Adriel, and making a bit of cash out of it. The plan spurring into action as he finds the brunette walking up the hill, later on during the drive he takes the chance when she gets out to rummage into her bag.  
Taking the wallet and music devise, he glances at the mobile, he'd get a pretty penny for that. Taking the glasses case as well, they might come in handy for something, fixing the bag he sits back to watch her get back in. Unknown to have just been blindly robbed, watching her get out he drives off. Smirking cunningly at the car-box filled with the treasures, back at his house he sit's down at the table.

Alone as usual, sifting through the songs and personal messages on her phone. Finding amusement in quite a few texts, taking out the money to pocket he pulls out the necklace. Plastic and cheap, that pearl on the other hand after close examination, could make him even more money. Sitting back to chuckle he looks at all of this stuff, she was a walking cash box.  
Pausing to a text he opens it, raising his eyebrow before looking at the message. [hey, monster. I heard you moved back to bum-fuck, I hope your happy there. I'm sure you'll make great friends with your kind of people, freak] her friends were very -friendly-, pausing he re-reads it again, didn't she say she had no friends? Checking her deleted messages, there were a lot of these texts, from many different people. Shuffling through her notes he hums, sitting up to rub his temple.

[day 28; I need some sleep] reading the latest he hums again, drinking a cup of coffee. [day 47, I've forgotten] staring at the message he glares, every single message was along the same messages. [day 56; everyone's telling me, I'll be okay. I can't let it go] flicking a few more he jumps when someone knocks on his door, hiding the things he slowly gets up. Who the heck would come all the way out here, he had lied about where he lived as well. Opening the door he looks down at a rather upset Lilith, his eyes widening. How the hell?!

"give, me, my, necklace" she hisses through her teeth, Kakuzu giving a rather innocent stare.  
"I don't have your necklace, do I look like the kind of--" scowling she takes a step forward, puffing out her chest.  
"give me, my necklace!" she snaps loudly. "you can have everything else, just give it to me!" her eyes watering up but dulling further, holding it out she takes it and growls softly.

Making sure it's okay, she seems to dull to no more than a vacant expression, turning to leave the porch seeming thankful to see it again. Flopping over she groans, Kakuzu watching before shutting the door, she was the freakiest person he had ever met. Sitting there he glances out the window, Lilith was at least gone from sight. The question now going around in his head was the curiosity, to how she got all the way here, without a map, or a vehicle.  
Seeing it growing dark he leans into his chair, still reading over the messages on her phone, another text coming up. [Lilith, where the hell are you?!] it took at least 2 hours to walk here and back, so she would be back soon.

Listening to music he looks at a new text. [seriously. Where are you?] groaning he goes up stairs to sleep, coming down half way through the night to see the phone flashing. Apparently there were 4 missed call's over the space of six more hours, 2 unread texts talking about her still not being about. Kakuzu glares before running a hand through his hair, was he Really going to go out and find that stupid woman? Sighing at another screeching phone call he pulls out a torch and jacket, getting into his car to drive along. Stopping with another car.

"careful, I think I hit a faun back there. Those things get in the engine too easily" nodding he keeps going, why would a faun be out in the middle of the night? Tensing his muscles he takes a deep breath, there was only one thing that could possibly have been hit. Praying to the gods, for once, that it was not her who got hit, stopping when he see's something on the road, he gets out. Only flashing the torch for a moment before running over to kneel, shit.  
That idiot had hit the crazy teen, checking for a pulse she was thankfully still alive. Pulling her into the car he drives quickly down the road, how the hell had he gotten into this? Glaring he puts everything he had taken back into her bag, he didn't need trouble for stealing her things. Pulling in at the hospital he carries her in, people giving weird looks as a doctor comes over.

"I found her on the road, I think something large hit her" handing Lilith over the police had come to talk to him.  
"do you know her?" he enquires, Kakuzu glancing over before shaking his head.  
"never seen her before" nodding he lets him go, Kakuzu getting into his car to drive off quickly. Working in his shop he over hears Adriel complaining in the morning.

"I heard the nerd-linger went into the intensive care unit, un" Deidara states, the blonde female groaning.  
"yeah, the idiot got ran over. How stupid can you be, to get hit by a car?" she growls, glaring about it.  
"have you or the grandparents went in?" Kisame questions, the blonde shaking her head.  
"why would I? She's always in hospital, besides - I didn't tell them" she shrugs, the group nodding slowly.  
"why didn't you tell them? Their going to notice the nerd-linger is missing" Adriel shakes her head and laughs.

"they wouldn't notice the nerd-linger's disappearance, if she yelled she was leaving. Their only putting up with her for the money mum is cashing in, she'd go flipping mental if she founds out. They wouldn't want her taking nerd-linger away, I get a good percentage of that money too. Where else do I get my fashionable clothes? She is a walking cash-box! In fact, as long as she's in the hospital she can't get into trouble. Easy doss if you ask me" the voices laughing as they disappear away from the shop window, the tanned teen hadn't noticed the coffee overflowing onto the floor; until the manager started to complain in a bellowing yell.

Kakuzu wasn't sure why, but there was a rather crude and burning anger in his gut. He grew up knowing that the blonde bitch was cruel, but not sick enough to actually laugh and find someone's accident a way of making money. Why did he even care? He would be a hypocrite to look down on Adriel, he had used her insecure trust to steal from her.  
Getting more and more angrier to the fact he couldn't stop thinking about it, he never felt guilty for anything - ever. Considering he has stole from anyone and everything all of his life, from the elderly to, ironically, children. Packing up to leave he glances at the hospital, eyes trailing to his pick-up then back. Rolling his eyes and going towards the car he get's in, throwing the stolen food to the back, he really was cheap.

Eyes scanning down to a shining object, that blasted necklace was still here? Pulling it out he glares at it, the pearl had a fracture right across it. Pausing he stares at it, something popping up in his mind when he see's the blonde bitch walking across the street on the other side. If he wanted revenge, then why didn't he just use Lilith again? The last thing Adriel would want was him near Lilith, so why didn't he do just that? Smirking he gets back out and goes towards the hospital, the nurse glancing up expectantly.

"hi, I came in with the road victim last night?" he states as she points down a ward, striding along before pausing. "where can I find the crash victim from last night?" he enquires as the doctor leads him into a room, her hand reaching for a board.  
"do you know her?" she enquires as Kakuzu comes around the white drape curtain, she was still out cold, a breathing apparatus attached to her mouth. The heart monitor beeping a gentle and slow rhythm, the woman had been waiting for a reply.

"yeah…" he hadn't thought it would have been this bad, the doctor sighing relief at the statement.  
"thank goodness someone knows, no ones came in at all since she arrived" no one? So Adriel hadn't even came in to give a name? "what's her name?" she enquires putting the chart down, chicken scratch jotted down to freshen the information.

"Lilith, she's from California. She only moved here yesterday, that's the only things I know though" he states, the woman nodding.  
"poor dear…only here a night, and already she ends up in here. Her blood is looking rather strange as well" she states, Kakuzu blinking.  
"she said something about having a low sugar level, she also had a pace-maker" the doctor smacking her forehead, seeming completely annoyed now.  
"thank you, in all my doctors career, I can't believe a visitor has solved the missing pieces. To everything on one patient" patting his back she runs off in a scamper, the tanned teen raising his eyebrow, going to sit on one of the chairs to stare at her.

How was he supposed to gain her trust? She would probably claw his eyes out, or strangle him with the little blood tubes, when she woke up. Glancing at the necklace he rubs his chin, maybe if he gave it to her and acted sincere about her injuries then she'd go for it. She'd probably be a bit shaky on the trust, but with act's of 'kindness' over a few days, she'd surely be eating crumbs out of his hand.  
Maybe jump a few hoops for him, smirking he hides just in-case anyone noticed. Yes, Lilith could be his little piggy bank, she'd probably buy him things as well. She's never had a friend before, she'd probably do anything just to keep him.

The icy thought sent shudders down his spine, hot and cold temperatures through his nerves to the money he could make. This had to be the greatest plan he had ever had, he'd get the ultimate revenge and nothing would happen to him. With the money he could get, he could get a house in Acapulco, in-fact, if he played his cards right. Then Lilith would probably take him to exotic places with her, and all he had to do was drop her from his plane when he's done. Bomb Adriel while he flew away without a care in the world, he could even get married to some kind of model.

Sure he'd go to hell for using someone, but even that place ran on money. Sealing the deal with himself he looks up from his hands that where laced together under his nose, right now, sleeping on that bed, was one giant '$'. He just hoped his long wait for her to wake up was actually worth it, it had been two weeks since the accident now and she still showed no signs of movement.  
Dozing off into his hands he opens them to find her eyes stirring, shifting closer as the deluded brown eyes turn to him. Moving back off to scan her surroundings, then down to the plastic thing over her mouth. Hand trying to remove it but Kakuzu takes them away, he had been informed not to let her take it off, if she woke up.

Rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand she seems to settle, eyes closing again to rest. Eventually she was let out after being asked a lot of questions, the tanned teen driving her home as he remembers and pulls out the cat on a chain.  
"my necklace" taking the chain she kisses it, placing it safely in her pocket. "thanks" she smiles weakly, Kakuzu just nods his head slightly. "is there anything I can do, to uh say thanks?" she enquires, just the words he wanted his little piggybank to say.

"…dunno really" he states calmly, taking a turn to the right to cross over a bumpy bridge. Taking it slowly just in-case he hurt her, he didn't need her fighting with him. "still offering your number?" he enquires, cursing himself inwardly, that made him sound like he was flirting.  
"uh, sure. But I thought you didn't have a phone?" she enquires, the tanned teen just gives a short lived 'heh'.  
"I say that to everyone, like I said. I can't be bothered with trouble" he mumbles watching her scribble down her number, taking it gladly to put away for later. This 'friendship' thing was too easy, he hadn't even tried and she was wrapping herself around his finger. "try not strain yourself, too much" he states helping her out of the car, nodding softly as he gets back in and drives off.

A smirk curling up his expression, this was going to be too easy to do, he may as well have some fun with her. In town a few days later he finds her sister babbling a lot of nonsense, apparently she was ignoring the crutch.  
"you know, I have a new nickname for you" she laughs as Lilith seems to be studying everything around her again, taking in the closed flowers from the morning's slow awakening. "scratch-board face!" the brunette pauses, blinks and then looks to her sister with a confused expression.

"I think, I prefer Lilith" the expression becoming dull as the brunette groans, Adriel's sense of humour was terrible.  
"well, you should have thought about that; before you sat on the road on purpose. Dash-board face" the tanned teen cough's slightly into his drink, she Sat on the road, waiting to get hit?! She was off her nut, suicidal! Pausing Kakuzu glares, if those texts were more than just friendly jokes, this woman was going to be troubling; he could feel it.

"hey, nerd-linger. We're going into the woods tonight, want to come with us?" Kisame enquires curiously, Lilith glancing at the crutches and then back at him with a raised eyebrow. "suit your self" he shrugs leaving her aimlessly standing about, sighing she turns to go back up that treacherous hill. She really needed to learn how to drive, or at least float; without freaking people out. She had a funny feeling people around here were superstitious of ghosts, demons and other weird things.

"thought I told you, not to stress your leg?" a familiar voice muses, Lilith glancing at him then at the hill again.  
"I haven't climbed the hill yet, if I don't then I wont know how to get home. If someone isn't with me next time" she already had the whole road memorised; she could walk all the way to flipping California and back if she really wanted to; if the highway didn't run her over of course.  
"suit your self" he states driving up the hill, going around the bend behind the tree's and then stopping. He had a funny feeling Lilith would be crawling the last new meters, surprisingly enough she hopped straight past the car seeming unhindered of energy.

"I don't need help, I'll live" she states nonchalant, watching a hare run past the road. It would probably have been hit if Kakuzu wasn't going as a grannies pace, there was an irritated mumble as Lilith glances at him. The tanned miser was just watching her, the brunette rather calmed that no cars went around here all the time. At the same time she felt rather alone, she missed going to sleep to honking horns. The smell of oil, screaming from hoodlums, and the constant flow of light going across her walls, as cars went past.

"you really don't like losing…" he states randomly watching her necklace tap up and down to the beat of her jumps, Lilith gives a strange stare towards him. "you don't like being wrong about something" leaning on the wheel of the car, it moves at a slow pace, the tanned teen pushing up his cap to look down the road. She had a good mile to go before getting back to her house, this would be a good time to test his convincing skills. "do you want to come back to mine? I can fix your necklace…" pausing her eyes trail down to the cracked pearl, the ear had snapped off during the night and it's paint was scratched all over.  
"k…" her voice strangely soft as she get's into the car, he couldn't help but notice she was staying against the door.

"I wouldn't lean like that, the door will open" he mutter's as she shifts slightly away from it, there is a honk behind them making Lilith jump. "it's your sister and her group…" groaning softly she slips down and off the chair, hiding in the slot where her feet would be. Kakuzu throwing a few coats over her as he speeds up, growling when they keep following him. "we're taking the longer route, are you okay down there?" he enquires coolly, Lilith had been messing with a large knife with a leather bound handle.

Nodding as she picks up a shotgun, eyes sparkling with that usual amazed glisten. Feeling the car turn she watches out the skylight window, it was rather disorientating, not being able to see where she was going. Kakuzu was a lethal weapon, or at least seemed that way with all these hidden different weapons. The brunette never approved of hunting, anything violent against another living creature just seemed wrong. "they're still following us" he mutter's glancing at an old creek, Lilith watching the water blast up around them with awe. "you might want to hold on, we're going through the river" getting up to peek over her eyes are stunned to the water, flowing downwards towards them as they go up.

"do, you do this often?" she enquires huddling back down, Kakuzu nodding slightly.  
"it cleans the car" he states keeping an eye on group, now driving up against his own truck, Lilith pressing herself further in so she can't be seen. There is a rather loud set of bangs followed by cheering, the truck swerving to an awkward stop. The car twisting and driving past, apparently they had shot the tires on Kakuzu's vehicle.  
"fuck" the tanned teen curses watching them zoom off, getting out he groans, running finger's through his hair after lifting the cap up. "keep an eye on the car, I'll need to go get spares" he sigh's throwing her the key's, Lilith sitting in front of the wheel as he disappears into the forest.

It had started getting dark out as Lilith yawns, using her bag as a pillow. Curling up on the seats to slowly fall asleep, her eyes drooping as her brown locks flow off the edge and everywhere else. It was surprisingly comfy on the seats, shivers going down her spine to the cold. Feeling the car moving she mumbles softly, fingertips gripping a trouser leg as she nuzzles back down to sleep.  
Everything stopping at that moment as her eyes burst open, orbs looking down to the warm thigh then to a large tanned hand, placed gently on her upper arm. Apparently her entire upper body was somewhere curled up against Kakuzu, to make room for her outstretched legs going across the car seating. Groaning she pushes herself to one side, rubbing one eye as she glances at the pitch black scene.

"how long was I asleep?" she mumbles sniffing slightly, Goosebumps trailing their way up her body from the missing warmth.  
"an hour? Probably more than that, I've not been about for long" the teen miser replies, Lilith hadn't noticed the coat up until now, around her. Slipping her arms into the sleeves she pulls them up, so her hands could pop out, the jacket was very baggy.  
"it's getting really dark…" she states softly looking outside, she could hardly see anything besides the dirt track road when the lights beamed over it.

Coming to a stop her oaken eyes peer about, it was rather scary, not being able to see anything around her. Seeing Kakuzu get out she watches the dark expanse, jumping when the door opens on her side, arms wrapping around his neck as he helps her down. "ah, well. I'll see you later, best I start walking now" she states pulling his jacket off, the miser says nothing before casting his eyes to the dark road. Gulping softly, she might get run over again, or eaten by something. Only the gods knew what would be out there, groaning inwardly he glances down at her still fumbling with the zip.

"do you…want to…" rubbing the back of his hair, he scruffs it slightly, he had never asked anyone to stay at his house. Silence was probably a lot better than anything else, although she never made very much noise anyway. Peering down on her she stares back up expectantly, the sleeves had consumed her hands as they sit hooked at the zip. It didn't help when Lilith looked at him like that, with large faun like eyes and parted lips. It made her look almost too innocent for her own good, just the thing a wolf would love to get their claws on.

"it's dark…so do you want to…" why couldn't he just spit out the blasted words, his head shifting to the side as he closes his eyes, lolling them back before sighing and turning to face her again. "stay at house" everything becoming silent, fair enough Kakuzu got the words out, but did they have to make no sense, at all? "stay at my house" he bluntly corrects himself outwardly, he was having a mental fit inside, the one having their spasm outside was Lilith.  
She seemed to be frantically concerned about herself being too loud, and getting in his way too much already to even consider staying. "it would be safer than letting you hobble through the dark, the people out here don't have much concern for what they hit" the faun like expression popping back up to peer at him, all she needed was the ears and she would make the perfect doppelganger.

"besides, you would probably get eaten by something" trailing towards his porch he notices the slow pace of Lilith, the brunette seemed very cautious of the house. She probably felt uncomfortable staying in a mysterious house, with someone she barely knew. Standing aimlessly in the hallway she glances about, there wasn't very much to look at. What she could see ranged mainly from a lot of guns to bear-traps, no carpeting on the floorboards and there where mice under the skirting boards.

Miraculously the place was actually clean, a single chair in front of a log cabin style fire, a bear skin on the floor but it looked fake and very old. Too old to have been the teens handy work, the stuffed rabbit on the other hand looked fresh, biting her cheek her eyes move to the small, open kitchen. Pots and pans scatter the little hooks, knives big enough to take down a bear out in the open.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the single chair is a squirrel, tilting her head to go towards it she kneels curiously. "you like stuffing things, don't you?" she enquires, it was rather amazing, now life like this thing actually was; as if it was never stuffed. "how long did it take you to stuff this squirrel? It looks so real…" there is a hum as the tanned teen comes out.  
"I don't have a stuffed squirrel" his voice calm as Lilith looks over at him then back, flying back to it now sitting up to look at her. "dammed, shoo!" he growls stomping his foot, the creature going out the window quickly before glancing down to the bundle of woman. Curled up and ghost white as she seems to check about, making sure there were no more nasty surprises lurking about.  
"y-you let them into your house?" her dull brown eyes looking up at him, mouth trembling slightly while he helps her up.

"no, they get in on their own" why would he let animals into his house on purpose? He hadn't noticed up until now how small she actually was, compared to him anyway. The sleeves hung greatly from her wrists, the main part to the coat engulfing most of her thigh's. A sheepish tear in her eye on an account of being tiered forming up, he was starting to feel a lot like the wolf.  
He was yet to start hunting her, he probably wouldn't find that interest in the teen though. Lilith was the kind of person he disliked the most, personality wise, she was weak. Physically and emotionally, she was the human equivalent to a flake in the hands of an angry toddler. She was too trusting as well, even if she was smart, which the teen was momentarily showing a lacking of.

The only redeeming features of this girl was her cleavage and silent nature, she was only a toy in his eyes. Soon enough he could do anything to her, mess with her emotions, convince her into making a decision that he thinks is right; rather than use her own moral standards. Soon enough he was going to get his perfect house, on a perfect island and on that island would be his perfect wife.  
It would be quiet and as he came back from a good day's relaxing, there she would be standing, cooking his dinner and waiting with a smile, for that kiss on the cheek. Coming back from that bright place he looks around the gloomy house, how blissful it would be to get out of here and live somewhere cosy.

Not here, where the lights always broke, a leak was common and there was absolutely no one intellectual to actually talk to. Leading the woman upstairs he puts her in the box-room, it was his old bedroom, before his father went walk about. She didn't complain however and went to bed almost instantly after he pointed out the bathroom. It had a leaky tap and a flusher that took extensive pressing just to get moving, Lilith taking everything in to map out before hitting the pillow.  
The bed was just her size and was up against a wall, the window creaking and the paint coming off the corners. At least the covers were warm, and the mattress rather comfy as she dozes off, waking up during the night feeling rather thirsty.

Wandering down the squeaky stairs towards her bag, she shuffles through it, remembering Kakuzu was a cheapskate she had only brought her necessaries. Some of which being fizzy juice and chocolate, eating into them something large goes past one of the windows outside. Stilling she turns to look, the dark shadow zooming past the window she has her back to each time. It was probably a bear looking for food, or racoons trying to get into the trashcans.  
Shaking her head Lilith goes back up the steps and along the dark corridor, the shadows of branches shaking against the panels from the window. That same bulk goes past it forcing her to freeze, okay, this was officially very creepy.

There was no way a bear was flying about, going into the bedroom she shuts the door quickly. Taking a deep breath and getting back into bed Lilith lies awake, pulling the covers over when the shadow stops at her window. Heart racing when she can hear the weak window tapping, something gently rapping at it as the old wood creaks open. Gulping she shifts up against the wall, the click of something heavy coming closer to the bed. Slowly a shaky hand grips the edges, the sheets being pulled down slowly to find----.

Nothing. Seeing stones on the ground and the shutters banging she sigh's, going to the window quickly to shut it before Kakuzu woke up. Blinking slowly the brunette pokes her head out of the window, the pitch black surroundings now an ominous silence. Eyes spotting something fast moving and black going back into the forest, watching for sometime it comes back out.  
Gulping she glances at the chocolate bar in her hand, throwing a piece down she ducks lower, ready to bolt the windows if it came at her. Observing the weird thing it comes out sniffing the grass, chewing on the sweet as she squints her eyes, snapping another piece off to throw down closer to the lights. Coming further out she stares in awe of the beast, it looked like a bear but it was too big, with a white face the creature gobbles down the bit.

Large wings out it's back, or at least what looked like winged appendages, the thing looking right up at her before sniffing about again. Eyes shimmering at the sight of such long, sharp and dangerous looking teeth, glinting under the moonlight that came out from behind the clouds for just a few seconds. The brunette's eyes widening to it taking off from the ground, hovering in the air before coming towards the window. She wasn't sure but the bared teeth didn't look like a very friendly gesture, shutting the window and ducking there is no sound.

The creature's wings flapping just outside the glass takes the silence by force, a low and drawn out hiss following it's wafting as it seems to sound hungry. Peeking up it has it's head in the window, staring down on her as Lilith gasps and scuttles towards the door. There is a thump before she slides on her back the opposite way, the creature dropping onto it's fours to hiss slowly and at a low pitch, as if it knew Kakuzu might hear. Pressing herself against the wall under the window it comes up against her face, oaken orbs staring into the void like black hollowed out holes in the apparent mask.

Hypnotised stupidly her mind starts to study the close contact, she was starting to remember something about this in a local newspaper. Something about head hunter's coming from different parts of bum-fuck to try bag themselves the 'black beast', apparently all the adults knew better and know it doesn't exist. Just something they used on the kids to keep them from going into the woods, it was dangerous because of bears.

Lilith now knew better, she was looking right at the thing children went to bed scared of. A single hand slowly lifting up while her throat shift's, the creature growling out of a protective manner. Of course, when she was under the spell of observation, she couldn't hear it. All she wanted to do was touch it, perhaps not the smartest thing to do when faced with such a large creature. It was obvious it ate flesh, the one reason people where hunting it, was because it apparently killed people. But any creature would, if you were trying to shoot it.

With teeth and claws like it's, you wouldn't want to get on it's bad side either. First fingertips press against the cold shell, the growl quieter than the last, an entire hand now resting on the mask silencing it completely. Gently and slowly, Lilith start's to stroke the mask, respective of it's large and, probably, dominant status she stops. Resting her hand back down on her lap to stay still, any sudden movement might send the wrong idea.

Rummaging into her pocket, she snaps a bit of the sweet milky goodness off, the creatures head turning down quickly to watch her hand. Nervously she pulls it out, holding her hand flat with it in the middle of her palm. Shifting closer hot air runs across her skin making her shudder, her head shifting nervously when it opens to show rows of needle like teeth.  
Like a shark there where three in line all along it's jaw, you would defiantly hate to be bitten by this thing. A long, thin, black tongue suddenly slipping out to twist inbetween them, sucking the chocolate back in to swallow whole. Greedily it steals the entire bar to devour in one chomp, it didn't even chew as it coughs back up the wrapper.

Sniffing her again expectantly she slowly lies onto her side, reaching for her bag and pulling it towards her lap. Showing the creature what she is doing at all times as her hand goes into the flap, pulling out more sweet's that don't last very long. Any that it doesn't recognise, she has to eat before offering the rest, rustling about she finds there is no more food to offer it.  
Watching it start to move again Lilith twitches uncomfortably when it shoves her over, resting it's head on her stomach to use as a pillow. She was too small for it to use for anything else, unless he got hungry, she'd make a great snack. Laying there aimlessly the brunette breaths slowly, both large black paws at either side of her head. Slowly her eyes begin to shut, trying to stay awake her mind gives in, her head tilting to the side before she goes to sleep.

"why, are you on the floor?" squinting her eyes that squirrel was in her face again, jolting up to shuffle with a squeal.  
"ah, talking squirrel!" she gasps watching it run out the open window, Kakuzu putting a hand to his face to groan inwardly, this woman was off her nut. "oh, hello Kakuzu" she blinks, standing up to let the PJ leggings pool on the floor. She had borrowed his last night, they were too big for her and made Lilith look like a kid playing dress up with her father's clothes.

Getting dressed and coming down stairs her brunette eyes scan about, it took the newspaper to remind her of what had happened last night. Should she tell Kakuzu though? He might try to hurt the creature for money, she would feel guilty if something happened to it. It would be her little secret, nodding aimlessly to herself as a truce she pauses. Where did the creature go anyway? Stirring her cereal she stares into space, chin against her hand while the brunettes vast mind spins. Headphones humming as she gently whispers along with it.

~I saw a fox by the rabbit hole, you saw a prince from a fairy tale. He promised that he'd watch over you, turned out to be the fox we all knew~ she hums with a smile curling up her lips, the wings and the mask of the beast uttering for her to draw them. ~He'd dance to your beat, and steal your heart, and smile with those teeth and tear you apart~ finally actually eating her food while the music still jingles for her.  
Kakuzu cringing at the words, they where like haunting taunts that she didn't even notice to be true. Like a warning message, 'Take flight, turn tail, get out while you can', the tanned teen glancing at her as she hums the chorus. Peering over at Kakuzu then smiling before going back to eating, it was as if she knew what he was up to, but that was impossible because he never told anyone but himself. Cringing when she starts singing another song, in that innocent whisper she even spoke in.

~Put up your barricades, there's money to be made. Continue your charade, money to be made~ finishing the cereal she washes up the bowls and spoons before sitting quietly, where Kakuzu got a newspaper she wasn't very sure. Lilith glances at her necklace, it was still broken but she decides not to say anything. "so are you working today?" she enquires as he glances up, shaking his head before going back to reading. "I think I'll walk on my own, I wanted to walk in the woods" she smiles getting up with her crutches, the tanned teen glancing at her quietly.  
"with crutches? You'll get about 10 minutes out of it, before your sleeping on a rock somewhere" he mutter's watching her hobble towards the door.

"I'll be fine, thanks for letting me stay" she smiles, the usual silky voice trailing out the door as the teen miser goes back to reading. Come to think of it, he hadn't fixed her necklace like he promised, she never said anything either. Lilith really didn't like to get in his way, did she? Grunting he get's back to reading the paper, meanwhile the brunette was hobbling along the rocky forest path. Taking in everything around her along the river, gasping softly when a salmon or trout splash's past in the current.

Taking in the fresh pine scent she pauses, this place seemed rather familiar, glancing to a small path trailing away she hums. Walking through the prickly branches and under a knocked over tree, over a little stream to stop by the paths end. The long grass had over grown hiding the path, but not for long because if she ducked it was like a tunnel's passageway.  
A few frogs hopping through the mountain dew's grass as Lilith scrambles along, the green light fading into a brighter white as she comes out the other end. Taking a rest on soft moss she sigh's, it was nice out here, no noise or anything. Slowly she gets up to start hopping up a large grass hill, covered in cats whiskers that over looks a very large lake.

It may have been just a hill but the real magic didn't exist until midnight, laying down onto the sloping hill the teen messes with her crutches. Lazing back to just enjoy the scenery, eyes watching an eagle fly past as bucks run about below. This trek took time to climb because it was hidden in masses of willow, upturned pastures of mysterious roots and little trickling streams that cut the icing like grass. But the reward was probably the best part of it all, anyone else who walked right past this probably wouldn't notice the greater calm unless told so.

Everyone is always too busy threaten over stress and life, to truly notice what's surrounding them, too occupied with what's going on around them to really see something more. Closing her eyes to snuggle the grass she sigh's pleasantly, falling asleep her eyes open up to feet that evening. Crumpling her eyebrow Lilith glances up at Kakuzu, groaning into the grass as she pulls herself into a sitting position.

The sky had started to grow a beatified auburn-blue, not budging from where she Kakuzu groans and sits down with her.  
"you really don't have too force yourself, too keep an eye on me" she calmly states staring up at the sky, exciting herself with ever growing minute to the darkness.  
"why are you still out here?" he grouchily enquires, watching her drop back seeming mesmerised about everything around her.

"I'm waiting, for the magic" she smiles pointing to the sky as it begins to glow like the Aurorae, waves of light kissing and slithering it's velvet blossom and sickle green swirls across the sky; while up from the grass like a heartbeat flutter fireflies. Everything completely silent except for the tranquil crickets taking reign over the night to sing their own dreams for the world, Lilith now lost in her own world grins as the teen miser watches.  
Watching her sit up she suddenly fall's backwards, creating another heartbeat of light that scatter's the air. Little thumps hit their bodies from panicked hoppers, sitting up to hold one on her finger she stares peacefully.

Scraping it's legs together to start up the milky twilights band as something takes roost on her head, glancing up at a large toad. Kakuzu smirking behind the mask while Lilith gasps as it's throat grows in size to allow a large croak out. A flinch from both of them, when the large creature eats the cricket in one bound to land onto her lap, the way of life she supposed watching it hopping away through the thicket.  
"so pretty" she sigh's laying down to just watch everything pass about around her, Kakuzu laying down beside her but seeming tense. "you know you should really relax" she calmly states, rubbing a cats whisker across the small crinkle between his eyes. "I could sleep out here all night long" Lilith sigh's closing her eyes, her expression becoming relaxed before her eyes open half way. For once her skin and eyes actually glowed a healthy shine, head tilted to the grass as Kakuzu looks at her.

That same expression, so helpless, innocent; he really was the wolf. Lilith's head phones had been calmly sending out the words, 'You sure are looking good, you're everything a big bad wolf could want', a smirk crossing up his face as he stares at her shut eyes. Right now the brunette was actually asleep, 'What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad', shifting closer the music get's louder, she hadn't noticed his presence just yet. 'What full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad', the cunning wolf moving in for the kill, the faun hapless but not for long as the clatter of thunder startles her. Luckily for Kakuzu he had flinched back just in time for her not to have noticed, thanking the gods, he had almost done something completely stupid. 'I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on' is heard before she shuts it off, and puts it in her bag.

Getting back to the teen miser's house, they were utterly soaked through, this doesn't remove Lilith's smile however. Taking a towel she tries drying herself off, the teen miser had gone for the shower leaving her to sit in the living room. On her hip in front of the fire, hands and towel wrapped in her hair trying to scrub it dry. Shuddering softly as she looks out the window, waiting patiently for it to stop raining.

"you can use the shower now, if you want" the miser states coming through, Lilith staring aimlessly at the raindrops sliding down the window pane.  
"it's okay, I'll just get soaked on the way home anyway" she sates, wafting her hand, becoming calm with the heavy taps of the raindrops against the glass.  
"you can stay one more night, if you want" Kakuzu mutter's, watching the same faun expression crop up.  
"I can't, one night is okay. But if I stayed another night, I'd just be a burden. Besides you have better things to be doing, than listening to me rambling on" she stutter's, getting up to leave only to have the exit blocked.  
"it's fine, you didn't get in my way last night" his finger's running through his hair, Lilith watching the movement before glancing down.  
"I- really don't want too, be in your way" Kakuzu glances down at her, she really was putting her heart out to leave, he just had to flick his wrist towards the door.

"just, go have a shower. Before you catch a cold…" he sigh's giving her a dry towel, the brunette disappearing upstairs, turning on the shower, finding surprise in it being hot. Taking a fast shower to conserve water she hops out, tying the towel that was a lot bigger than her around her torso. It was good it was baggy, then she had a dress towel and could keep her warm.  
Walking into the bedroom the last thing she expecting to see was that thing from before, it was just sitting there, it's head rearing to look at her. Cautiously picking up a shirt she puts it over the towel, drying herself at an attempted fast pace. It was awkward with the thing now sitting on her bed, watching, turning away from it the brunette slips the trousers on.

Sighing thankfully to have gotten everything on in one piece, how had she ended up in this mess anyway? She had been in bum-fuck for only a month or so, and already she had been run over, and was now held captive by a strange creature from the unknown. Sitting on the bed with the creature leaning on her lap she sigh's, finger's trailing back and forth on the rough body of the creature. For something that is apparently a killer, it wasn't as scary as it made out to be, but that might just be the chocolate talking. And the fizzy juice, and the biscuits, she had been feeding it.

Lilith wouldn't be surprised if it got fat, during this entire month she was supposed to go to high school, which she never actually got round to. It was just another summer holiday really, just a lot longer than it was supposed to be. Getting up after making sure it fell asleep Lilith leaves the room, checking her phone outside for messages, there were none. Typical of her mum, not even a 'how are you', sighing she turns to jump back onto the floor. Her face being met with a lolling tongue, twitching her eyebrow she cuddles into the crook of the creatures neck.

"I can't sleep again" she groans, the creature seemed rather human, considering it actually started rubbing her back. Going to bed she awakes from it's warmth, the black creature had disappeared with the moon to give way from the light and sun. Hanging around Kakuzu for a few months had been surprisingly enjoyable, even if he'd only talk to her if he wasn't with anyone.  
She'd seen him sometimes, with older guys, he'd told her to stay away from him if they where around, to pretend they didn't know each other. Which was rather weird, it took some thinking, as she sat on a hill, to realise maybe he was ashamed too know her?

Lilith had ended up in the front page-paper for getting run over, and for Finally joining the high school. Strangely Kakuzu was in none of her classes or assemblies, over hearing talking she found out he was actually a university student. Which made him at least twenty-three, if not older, she had only gained the age of nineteen that year and was still in high school. She was held back a couple of times, on account of not understanding specific things, or forgetting them and having to re-sit to remember them.  
It was rather weird, how she could remember what she's seen but never what she's heard. Kakuzu's friends must have also been university students, which meant it would be an embarrassment if he was talking to a lower student. Especially after Adriel had got everyone gossiping about her being a 'nerd-linger', breathing in deeply, a long and drawn out sigh parts her lips. She didn't even know anyone was around to hear it, as her body is yanked off the rock. The tanned teen seeing it but can't move, on account of his friends, not that he was worried, or anything. Lilith prying at a white hand as she glares at the Yarrow twins, calming down slightly as they let her go.

"**someone's jumpy**" the literary black twin states, his golden orbs flickering, his white brother trying to calm her down.  
"sorry, my brother has no manners" sighing again she smiles softly, sitting back on the rock while talking to them.  
"it's okay…why did you pull me off the rock? You gave me a heart attack, especially straight into a bush" she pouts with crossed arms, her time with the miser had actually un-wound her personality, slightly.  
"**that sigh was a major downer, you needed your mind brought off it**" the evil twin states, putting an arm around her, the second brother doing the same to her waist.

"want a cookie?" they both enquire, holding it up as she watches it sway, did she dare eat Anything these people gave her? Taking it slowly she brings it to her nose, sniffing it slightly before handing it back.  
"nice try, but I'm not getting drugged" both twins gasping, both snapping a piece off to eat.  
"**it's not drugged, see…whoa**" both leaning into each other as they look at Lilith, both tilting their heads then smirking.  
"hey there" a chill going up her spine as she jumps up, dodging a pounce as she jumps about a few times.

"**awe, come back. We only want to grope you**" another chill as she starts blocking their grabs, twisting one of them while kicking the other playfully.  
"quit it, really. It's not as funny as you think" pouting they stand up, 'L' to their foreheads as they point at her.  
"**you're too good, for your own good**" rolling her eyes she takes the cookie, sniffing it again cautiously with another sigh.  
"what's wrong? You've been doing that a lot lately, have you got a crush?" both pressing together and motioning forwards, grabbing her hand to pull her back in.  
"n-no!" she stutters starting to blush, both twins grabbing and stretching her cheeks. "I don't, seriously" she struggles, it was difficult with two of them pulling at her at once.

The tanned teen miser watching from a distance, he could hear every word of the conversation, his friends had paused to listen as well. Gossip was gossip, no matter what age you were in this place; it was a close-nick community.  
"**yes you do, you're going red!**" Ze exclaims loud and proud, the brunette gushing further at the comment. Tsu grinning wolfishly for once as they start jabbing her in the ribcage. "**tell us, or the gods have **mercy on your soul" they both chant, watching her flop onto the ground to struggle.  
"w-who would I possibly have an interest in" she states, wriggling until they finally leave her be, slowly getting up to laze on the rock in pain.  
"**well, there's **our friends" they both smirk as she sit's up, bluntly staring at them.

"oh please, your group is either angst, psychotic or…well, you get the idea" she mumbles with a dreary sigh, the tweets finally getting the idea.  
"oh, I see. You're lonely! You have no one to plight to every night, **between the bed sheets**" the blush on her face firing up like brimstone, from no where she smacks both of them with a fan.  
"**someone's hormonal**, and needs release!" they both chant making her smack them harder, the red now all over her body.~  
"I-I don't need a guy to-to keep me company" she states through her teeth, maybe that wasn't the right way to say it, their faces where now sparking like fireworks and the devils concocting cat.  
"really?" stepping closer their lips had purced together, Lilith gulping as they wrap their arms around her again, paying no heed to anyone listening.

"does that mean, **you use a vibrator**. Too do these things, **or**,** your fingers?**" the last bit whispered into her ear, pushing her hair to one side. There was a long drawn out silence, the twins grinning like dogs before taking a step back to the expression. There was not a single emotion on her face, this was bad, they'd pushed her over the edge. "Ze?" the twin blinks. "**yes Tsu**?" both taking another step back as her teeth bare, a spark in her eye and her hair flicking back. Foot scrapping the ground like an armies war cry.  
"_**I will curse you**_" her voice dripping with poisonous intent, the twins gasp, not even Kakuzu had ever seen this side of the quiet and well behaved woman.

"**R**U**N!**!" they hadn't gotten far before anyone watching shut their eyes, covering their ears from the girlish shrills. Lilith stomping off with her arms drawn up, hands clamped into a fist out of anger. Getting back on her rock with legs crossed, her back hunched as she crosses her arms. Lilith was not a happy faun anymore, an angry scowl as she faces the forest. Eventually her chest and body rises up, a sigh that could blow an entire forest down coming back out.

"someone's got a temper…un" Deidara laughs, her body cringing at the annoyance as she turns her self around to look at the blonde. She sigh's, it was true though, back home she was known to take any insult and break your legs for it; it came with the Italian honour. And Lilith hoped the fiery her would stay away, how disappointing.  
"to be honest, if you want company; then you need to Try make friends. How many times have we offered to talk to you?" Adriel enquires, probably using all of her mental strength not to say 'nerd-linger' or 'dashboard face'.

"you want me to go to stupid places, like that warehouse" she retorts, this was a side that surprised even her little sister.  
"we did offer to take you to the forest" Kisame points out, Lilith now leaning on her palm.  
"that was about 3 months ago" she replies calmly.  
"what about the offer to go to the pub" Lilith rolling her eyes.  
"you only wanted to drag me there, so you could get free drink" they smirk, she had them there, even they were some kind of cheapskates.

"bah, suit your self. If you ever gain a social side, do call" all of them scurrying off, rolling her eyes she now stared at the grounds, yawning softly. She wouldn't hang about with them, even if she was social, they where at least three years younger than her. Staring about, the brunette had a premonition something bad was about too happen, in the form of a pale, tall, dark haired slime-ball. The fork tongue coming up to her, apparently her nasty side was attracting unwanted attention.

"hey, Lilith. Have you done the homework?" nodding she seems bored, the yellow eyes attempting to pierce her dull oaken eyes. "you're rather popular today, I heard you got a 100% on your tests" he smirks, Lilith could feel herself cringing, the tanned miser will have heard that one. "I never knew you could actually show some intelligence" an icy arrow had just shot her heart while a smouldering gaze took the snakes, burning Orochimaru's soul to a point where he was actually for once, nervous.  
"what do you want, Orochimaru" the harsh voice sending a shudder, one only visible in the jittering of his eyes, the brunette waiting patiently.

"I was just congratulating you, I heard you're being moved up to the university classes. About time, you're too old for high school" he made her sound like a sixty-six-year-old grandmother, the pale man grinning but Lilith stares calmly; she wasn't convinced. "well, welcome to university" he shrugs, putting a hand on her shoulder. "you'll need all the luck, oh and just a warning" turning slightly he glances down onto her, the brunettes eyebrow raised. "this is a dog-eats-dog game your playing now. Be careful around people, you never know what their up to" watching him walk away, she turns her head back.

"what was that supposed to mean?" she mumbles, the bushes rustling as two heads pop up, she hadn't noticed just yet.  
"it means, **they'll all want to take your virginity**…and your first kiss" jumping she turns to look at them, they were expecting a yell but instead she blinks, innocently.  
"why?" her head tilting to one side, the faun was back, split personality much?  
"**you're 19, and you just asked that? **Come on, you must have an idea…**Why they might want to**" they state getting up and around to look at her, Lilith just looking like a lost lamb.  
"I think she's being serious" Tsu whispers, both turning their backs as she tries to listen in on their conversation.  
"**we've decided that it's best, you figure it out from the other girls**" Ze states, both brothers coming closer.

"**just a warning,** don't come to school in two days time, **it'll be valentines day**. It may be candy for the kids, **but for people of your age; it's an onslaught **and get to a quiet spot" blinking they run off, leaving her completely frazzled, a deep and impending-doom-sigh leaving her lips. She just did it on purpose this time, it seemed to summon people too her like some kind of whistle, or fog-horn. Peering about no one appears making her sigh with joy, silence for a little while, the bell went just a second later however, making her pout.

The first classes weren't actually that bad, she was in a few with Kakuzu but, as he told her, she just ignored his existence; and everyone else's for that matter. Apparently they recognised the brunette, and knew the whole knocking back then being booted forward regime for years. Outside she walks up the hill, head stuck in notes from the class. Thankfully her mother gave her a low-down, along with Adriel and her friends on what the hell was going on.  
This really did sound difficult, she had also noticed that Kakuzu was avoiding her at all times, this was getting silly at a fast pace. The miser probably felt she was too close for comfort now, go figures, this seemed to happen with everyone.

Walking in the woods she glances about, jumping fences and gates to go anywhere she likes. She had already ventured this area before, there was nothing around that could be of damage. Stilling when something is aimed at her head, turning slightly to look at Kakuzu. The oak orbs moving to the barrel of a shotgun. After some time he lowers the barrel, Lilith staring with the usual innocent perplexity she seemed to give him, all of the time.

"any reason you are out here?" he enquires going to sit down on a log, Lilith raising her eyebrow and pointing towards the house on the hill.  
"technically, this is part of my grandparents land" she shrugs glancing about, turning to leave again, looking at him in a confused manner when he blocks her.  
"your not going to hang about?" he enquires curiously, Lilith glancing to the house.  
"I was about to have my dinner, but I suppose I can stay" sitting next to him, she glances about the vacant space. "why are you out here, anyway?" the pick-up truck sitting to the side casually, she had a funny feeling he had been waiting for her.  
"I'm going away for the few days, to a cabin. Just encase you thought, I was dead somewhere" raising her eyebrow she nods, that would explain why he had been so busy.  
"oh, hunting?" she enquires, a hint of disdain in the last word, she really didn't like him shooting helpless critters all the time.

"yeah, it's a holiday break thing" he mumbles as Lilith nods, glancing at the rifle silently before a deep sigh leaves her lips. "that's about the 40th sigh I've heard from you today, what's wrong with you?" the words didn't sound as comforting as he thought they were, the brunette looks at the ground before parting her lips. Looking up at him with large faun orbs, lips parting further before her eyebrow creases slightly.  
Turning to watch her feet push bits of pine up from the ground, her hands squeezing together until she weakens her concentration to a half lidded gaze. "well?" he seemed annoyed even though he hadn't even let her speak, shaking her head Lilith looks back up.

"nothing, I'm just tiered" drawing her knee's closer to stare at her feet, the tanned miser just shrugs, what ever she said really.  
"well, I'll be picking you up tonight" choking on air, Lilith turns to look up at him with confusion. "what? You're coming with me" the expression turning even more faun like.  
"why? You should use your holiday, too get away from me" she points out, Kakuzu pausing to look at her inquiringly.  
"we haven't been around each other lately, besides I need bear bait" he jokes prodding her arm roughly, Lilith gently rubbing the aching spot while glancing at the car. Sighing drearily and getting up, holding her shirt sleeve tightly.  
"k…but I'm bringing my guitar" squinting his eyebrow she glances at him. "I'm not helping you, kill poor animals" she pouts, the large doe eyes and cherub like expression doesn't make her look very angry however.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the car with the oak instrument, she casually strums it, headphones in as she hums softly. Apparently the drive was a five hour journey, it sounded like they where going to the Himalaya's - rather than a small creek. Up in the mountain side, far away from everyone. Falling asleep for half of the journey, and scanning the horizon the rest of the way; the boredom was settling in, along with the silence. There was only so much quiet atmosphere someone can take, before they feel it to be very awkward.

"So…" she begins, there is a grunt from the teen miser, who seemed disinterested in anything she had to say. "How long have we got to go?" she enquires softly, glancing at a few animal skulls tied to tree's. A large sign spelling out, 'hunting grounds; be wary'.  
"Another hour" he trails off, Lilith shuddering at the blood stains; by the side of the road. She had only been here for a few minutes, and already she didn't like it.  
"Oh…so you come here a lot?" she was now using the talking as a way of avoiding eye contact with the outside of the car, she was afraid she would see someone shooting a poor bunny.  
"Yes…" more silence, as the brunette blinks softly. Glancing at the small raccoon tail tied to the mirror. On the back seat there where a few bear traps, spare ammunition and guns. Her soft oak orbs focusing on a shovel, and a small crate. Rope coiled up on the top along with some chains, she understood the firth few items; but what he needed with the rest, confused her.

"What do, you do with the animals?" she enquires, bringing her eyes back down to examine her feet. Probably the safest thing in the car, but even then they could trip her up.  
"Sell them, cook them. Or throw them away" glaring softly to herself, she looks up at him.  
"Throw them away? Isn't that a waste? I mean, killing something you don't want?" he seemed to cringe for some reason, running finger's through his hair, Lilith shifts away. Moving her entire body down, as if it would make her disappear. Surprisingly it worked, Kakuzu went back to driving; as if she had never asked anything at all. Staying curled up against the seat, Lilith tries to remove herself from the world, just for a little while.  
"Are you hungry?" even though the tanned miser had said nothing hurtful, she still felt a tightening in her heart. Shaking her head, the brunette holds her elbows tightly. Crossing her arms closer towards her body, as an attempt to feel some what safe.

Eventually getting to the actual log cabin, it wasn't as bad as she first thought. There was a cosy fire place, wooden tables and chairs, long elegant curtains and carpeting. The only thing wrong was the animals. There where about 6 heads, across the walls on one side. More in the living room, as she looks up at them all. Every single pair of eyes looking back as if to say, 'We blame you, for this'. Peering about, she jumps out of her skin when Kakuzu suddenly speaks. Right by her side, towering over her ominously, as he stares her down.

"Your room is the one at the end" nodding Lilith wanders into the room, no animals scattered around, for once he thought about her? Nah, not after she caught sight of a mouse scurrying past, sighing she gets onto the bed.  
Strumming the guitar again before humming again, glancing out the window at the tanned teen disappearing. Carrying a gun, traps tied up and slung over his broad shoulder. Apparently he was heading towards the forest.

~~All of my life I have watched you climbing mountains, chasing dreams. All of my life you gave me everything,but you don't have to give the world to me~~ Lilith sings, getting up to peer around the vacant room. Wandering out slowly, to glide the hallway - and right to the top of the stairs.

~~Just say you love me as I am, say you want me as I am, say I'm someone in your eyes, that's all I want it to be. Oh, just let me go, I know one day if I'm allowed, if I'm allowed, one day I'll make you proud~~ Gloomy oaken orbs, scanning the stuffed creatures, glaring back with gaped mouth's.

~~All of your life you've taken chances, you've broke the rules time after time. All of your life, you've gone your own give me this chance, and I'll go mine. Why can't you say you love me as I am, say you want me as I am. Say I'm someone in your eyes, that's all I want it to be~~ Twisting on her foot, she drops down onto the bear carpet. In-front of the fire, soft and warm, she didn't approve of the fact it was real however. Stroking the dark fur calmly, she hums softly.

~~And trying to please you now, it's all I seem to do. I'm holding my dreams down, it's breaking me in two. I've got to be me now 'cause there's already one of you. I'm on my knees so help me please, please don't shoot me down. Though you can't see it now, someday I'll make you proud~~ Lilith hadn't noticed the teen to have come in as she sigh's, there is a thump close to the door making her wince.

Turning to look at the tanned teen carrying in a rabbit, her doe eyes jittering to the sight; before she glances back down. Trying to keep the thoughts in her head, to the sight of the poor creature. How Kakuzu could stand killing such helpless critter's, she just couldn't understand. Keeping her eyes glued to the fire, Lilith seems to become lost in her own mind.  
Embers flickering and dancing from side to side, as the timber starts to crumble - and drop through the crevices. The tanned miser running his finger's through his hair, she hadn't spoken in some time now. The silence was nice, but it was just too quiet. Especially for someone like Lilith, whom didn't stop talking to him, even with a lolly in her mouth; she just kept chattering to him. Opening his mouth to say something, he turns to find her gone. Wandering up the stairs to look for her, Lilith was not in her room.

"Where did she go…" he sigh's jumping when a clatter on the floor arises his attention, a small silver ball rolling out across the floor. The brunette in question coming out from the corner, to pick it up. "There you are…are you hungry?" he enquires, the female shaking her head before smiling gently. Disappearing back along the hallway to sit on a random box, why she chose to sit in a dusty, and rather dull place, was beyond him.

Sighing he disappears, back down the stairs to skin the rabbit. Sitting with the fur, he glances to the brunette - now curled up on the carpet again. An idea of what to do with the fur, popping into his mind. Mumbling into her hand, the dull brown eyes open to glance at a keychain beside her fingertips. The velvet soft foot under her finger's, sitting up slightly to look at it. Lilith picks the small furry animal up.  
A chain out of the top of it, as she start's to stroke it's belly. It looked a lot like the creature that stalked her, every so often. Now hunched over, and facing the fire; her nose was nuzzled into it.

Radiating a pine and lavender scent, her lips curling up slowly. Apparently Kakuzu didn't like to show any kind of emotion, and so did it through small things. This was the first time she had found him to show any. The brown and white fur was so soft, it even have a little tuft on the stomach - that she finds herself running against her cheek. Glancing up at Kakuzu with large, innocent eyes her lips part; his eyebrow twitching at the sight.  
The strands at the side of her head where fluffed up, from restless sleep. Tears jerked in her eyes, unknown to her; and the small rabbit was placed against her face. If Lilith's eyes got any larger, then the tanned teen was going to keel over.

She had never been given anything before, so this was rather weird. Kakuzu was starting to feel that he was repeating himself, a lot.  
"Are you hungry?" twitching his eyebrow to Lilith shaking her head nervously, groaning he wander's off to the kitchen table to sit. Leaving out a plate to try coax her over, she was starting to seem more like some kind of new pet, eyes trailing to a book the last people to have stayed had left. Taking it he raises his eyebrow, his eyes soon becoming fixed deep on the book. although it was irritating him. muttering about the quote on the front cover, "Come in handy…my ass".

Flicking the pages, he reads the introduction lazily "How to gently take care of a pet" blinking, he glances up and over at Lilith. Her eyes were trailing from the fluffy toy, to the food, then back unsurely. "I wonder if I'm not the only one, who thinks she looks like one of those small animals. Maybe it's because she's small, and brown with those big eyes" he sigh's, flicking to the next page.

A few animals bundled together, to make it more appealing for children most likely. "Properly taming your pet…Day 1; the animal is feeling acute stress, from being in a new environment. Do not touch it, just let it be. Because it's body is small and delicate, you must never use violence" pausing he thinks back to when he punched his fist against a wall, groaning inwardly to the outcome that went on for a week because of it. Straying out from the door a little more, Lilith glances at the food, jumping when Kakuzu suddenly reacts.  
"Shit, this book is useless!" throwing the book to the floor in brunette's direction, she winces back against the side cowering from him. "Oh, you're here…" Kakuzu could feel the words in the book, trying to slither out and throttle him

{You must never use violence} "Co-cockroach, on the floor" he states, looking around. The female coming out a bit further, with unsure worry on her face.  
"O-oh, there was?" standing quietly looking at Kakuzu nervously, she pick's up the book "Oh, this book is…?" curiously she stared at it, Kakuzu gulping slightly.  
"I found it over there…" his green and red eyes watching her, without making any sudden movements. Lilith innocently glancing back towards him, then back at the book.

"Are you going to be keeping a pet?" she enquires, her head tilting to the side curiously.  
[I can't tell her I'm using it as a reference to how to control her…] the miser panics, switching his eyes around as he tries to think of an escape goat.  
"Um, is it okay if I look at this?" making a surprised sound, Kakuzu snaps from his dream land to answer her question.

"Oh, sure" the sides of her lips curling up at the book  
"They're so cute!" her eyes sparkling slightly, for once she was sitting near him at the table. The key ring up against her cheek, as she rubs against it. The little smile, and blush catching him off guard.  
[Damn it! Why does she look like a faun!… I want to touch her and hold her...!] twitching his finger's, and curling his toes he grips the table. Nails dug in to it's surface, as he bites his lip.  
{On the first day, do not touch it. Just let it be} Dropping his head, he groans and stands up. Walking for the door calmly.

"I'm going to have a shower, you should go to sleep" he states, Lilith turning her head to look at him in confusion [If I stay near to her, there's no way I can stop myself from taking her…] Sitting at the table that morning, with toast clenched between his teeth. He holds the book in one hand, reading it over, as the crusty food crunches under his iron jaw.  
"Day 2; the animal is still not used to it's surroundings" rolling his eyes, he glances up the door. The brunette looking around innocently, at the stuffed animals again. On seeing him turning to look, she backs up to hide behind a door. Still watching from behind it, how she didn't think it was obvious was a mystery. "Lilith" he states calmly, her head slowly coming out to glance at him.

"Yes?" {Call it's name gently} for a moment he looks at her, but then put his head back down to read the book, getting back to eating as he goes.  
"I'm going to be late back tonight. So go ahead, and eat dinner before me" he states in a nonchalant manner, slowly she nods.  
"Oh, okay" coming back that evening, he notices that the female had stuck her head out of the kitchen doorframe, to greet him. "Welcome back, you came back earlier than I though…" Kakuzu just mumbles gently, walking right past quietly.  
"No, I just came back for a change of clothes. I'm heading back out again" on hearing this, Lilith looked down at the floor.

"Oh, I see…" stopping as he glides past, he looks down at her.  
"Lilith?" he questions as she rises her head back up, to look into his eyes.  
"Yes?" placing a hand on her head, the tanned teen gently rub's and stroke's her. {Your pet will allow you to touch it, rub their head gently, and accustom them to physical contact} for once he gently smiles down on her.  
"See you later" Closing the door and disappearing down the path, Lilith comes to the door.

"Wa-wait!" he might have heard it, if she spoke in an audible volume - but her voice was too quiet. {During this time, you must not chase after them forcefully}. Grunting and twitching his eye brow as he walked along the path, back to this base camp - a sigh parting his lips.  
[If I touch her for too long. I'll lose control of myself], {The trick is never to surprise them}. Back in the house, the tanned teen peer's up at the top of the book, where there was a small note.

"They wont have any interest in accessories, will happily accept food…but not thrilled over it. If you want to please your pet, give it a drop of alcohol in it's food…" raising his eyebrow he pauses, since when did people put alcohol in their pets food?  
"Morning" Lilith states, stood outside her bedroom door. "Are you going back out again?" Kakuzu blinks, while looking right at her. Glancing back down to the book, in thought about it  
"No, I'm not. I'm taking a rest for the day", {Your steady dedication, will surely bear fruit}.

"I finished writing a new song" she chirps, the teen reaching his hand out to stroke Lilith on the head softly; {They will begin to feel deep affection for you}. The contact getting the female to look up sweetly at Kakuzu, it was true that his efforts had borne fruit…but he paid for these results with a few days of abstinence. In other words; at this rate he wouldn't be able to carry this to a physical relationship.  
"Kakuzu?" the feathered voice pulling him back from his daydream, to look down at her. "Shall I make something for dinner? Something light to go with some drinks, you should have some too" she states curiously, the teen miser blinks for a moment before nodding.

"Oh, well. I'll have just a little" looking up to him, she smiled sweetly and wandered off towards the kitchen . {Now isn't the time to aim for being a gentle owner! Tonight I will definitely have her! I just have to make sure she doesn't suspect anything} he glares, pouring alcohol into about everything Lilith touches. Apparently she was unknown to the intoxications, as she giggles softly to herself about absolutely anything she see's. With her arms on the table Lilith stares in a flustered manner, fingers gingerly brushing against the icy glass of her cup.

"A little more…I can still drink…" the teen coming closer to her, arms wrapping around her to pick the brunette up bridal style. Her forehead against his chest, as he takes her to the living room carpet. Kakuzu had a funny feeling if he moved her around too much, she would be sick. His thumb sliding along her bottom lip, as he gently stroke's across it.  
Easily opening her mouth, when he tenses the digit. Bending down slowly, he kisses her on the lips while still running his hand up her side. Even the gentlest of touches causes the female to twitch, and squirm underneath him. Kissing her pale, milk-bottle coloured lips, she sniggers.

"What are you laughing about?" he questions curiously, watching her nuzzle into the crook of his wrist. In which lay with his hand and lower arm, at either side of her head.  
"I'm just glad" she smiles, her nose and mouth inhaling his unique scent for once, she rarely got this close to him. Even if they stayed close to each other a lot of the time, they where still distant.  
[Even at a time like this, she considers me gentle…] his eyes trailing her features, that never seemed as dull as her, and everyone else, saw it to be. She almost glowed like a distant star in his eyes, not that he'd ever tell anyone that.  
"I thought that maybe you had been avoiding me" his eyes turn to look at her in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" he enquires, watching her cheeks tint a darker shade of pink through the flushed expression - developed from her drunk embarrassment, that made Lilith feel almost naked.  
"We always ate separately, and you'd immediately go off somewhere" her voice tainted with soft sadness, the teen becoming curious, she felt sad when he ignored her?

"That was because….." stopping half way through his speech he becomes silent, he couldn't exactly say why without lying to the faun like teen. That would certainly be worse than telling her the truth, the same large doe eyes shifting to peer up at him softly.  
Quivering with uncertainty, to what was going on. "Because…I was, shy?" his voice unsure, he had to think of something. Anything to stray away from the undignified reason he really had, for her being here; for the fact she was but a tool to his grand-master plan.  
"Shy?" it was rather stupid, how innocent this woman was. He could probably tell her he was really Santa, and she'd believe his every word.  
"Yeah…" trailing off he glances to his gun, the real reason he had brought her here was because Adriel figured it out. She made him a deal, if he did the dirty work of removing Lilith - then he'd get a nice cash sum of the money.

It would be rather easy, it wasn't like anyone was going to know. He had set up the area some time ago as well, traps set across the ground. She couldn't run, nor could she hide. The brunette was in a bad position, like a wild animal that's been around humans for too long. Lilith was too trusting of him now. Even if he pointed a gun in her face, she wasn't frightened.  
She'd probably cuddle him, even if he started yelling for her to die as well. Twitching he looks to the time, something else stirring in his mind, getting up he smirks. Multi-coloured eyes looking to the sleeping form, as he picks up the shot-gun - aiming it at her temple. Fair enough it would be quick, but he didn't need a mess all over the floor as he grunts.

Checking the time again he sit's down, there was no reason he couldn't do it the simpler way. It wasn't until later that Lilith awoke from her slumber, twitching her hands as a reeking hot breath passes her entire face. Still drunk from the alcohol, she opens her eyes to stare up at the usual large white face. An inhale of air pulling her hair forwards, before it flies back from another exhale of festering flesh.  
Large black claws pushing her hair away as the brunette sit's up, looking up at the mask she giggles - cuddling into it's chest. This action takes the beast back for a moment, her small pale hands messing with the claws that could easily crush her, in one foul squeeze.

"Hello- Stitchy~" she snigger's, running finger's along his rough chest, that would sometimes squirmed. As the thread like formation replaces it's self, like an army of snakes fighting in the spring time. A slow, and calm growl, leaving his mouth as she pokes the thin and sharp teeth. His long black tongue escaping his mouth, to wrap around her neck. Even if he wasn't going to eat the small human, it didn't mean he couldn't sample her unique taste. "I love my- Stitchy-kun…"she mumbles, shuffling on her knee's to sit on the creatures lap.

Arms wrapping around to his sides, she couldn't touch his back at all, she had tried many times. Running sharp claws along her back, Lilith shudder's under the touch. Smiling softly, before fluttering her eyes shut again. The six heart beats always calmed her down, now limp in the beast's arms it nips at her head and clothes randomly. He had never been this close to a human, without them screaming or trying to shoot him.  
The black beast staring at her, she would make a good breeding partner. The silence was peaceful, and her attitude towards most things was interesting - at least he would never grow bored of her, at least not quickly.

The only problem was how small she was, just like a fragile insect. It wouldn't take much to harm her, if he got angry enough. He had tried bringing her presents: such as the odd branch (a tree), a few dead birds, and that deer he found by the road (half of it's body was mangled). But she never seemed very pleased with anything he brought, so much for the courting-ritual's guide lines. And until he found something she liked the look of, then he couldn't do anything.  
It all goes by the gift, the nicest looking present gets the females acceptance. At one point he had even tried bringing her a ball, a silver and shimmering one. It seemed to make her smile, but for some reason it faded after a few minutes.

He did get to snuggle with her for some time though, in her nest. It was too small for him though, so he took her to his instead, for some reason she doesn't want to spend another night on his king sized bed. Something about a rather angry man having the heart attack of his life, after finding her on the bed. Who ever was in his nest, near his mate, upsetting her; was in serious trouble. The fragile faun squirming under the tightening, protective, grip as the creature glares down what the man might look like.

"Stitchy…- I can't breath-" she gasp's, looking up at the white mask. It took a crack to make the beast click, to what he was doing. Flinching and letting go, the delicate figure flops to the ground. Cringing to the sudden release of pressure on her ribcage, and spine. Panicking the creature picks her back up, Lilith's head bobbing back limply as a small whimper parts her lips. He hadn't meant to hurt her, curse his strength, and her tiny body. "Ow…" she pines softly to no one in particular, a thought coming to his mind at this point.

How was he going to breed with her, if she couldn't even handle a cuddle, the ritual was a rather viscous segment. "I…think I'll go have a shower" the small brunette states, clawing her self up and to her feet. The large beast towering above her, following his partner up the stairs that creek under the weight, and to a door. Lilith shutting the backroom door on him, blinking he drops down to sniff it.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the teen runs the water, swirling bathroom products she had brought with her around in it. This might release the tension of the throbbing, and nauseating pressure; the food, and drink Kakuzu had given her. Unbuttoning her shirt, she slips her jeans off - hanging them over a small silver rack to the side. The teen hadn't noticed the black beast in the doorway, he had managed to open the door.  
Watching silently as she strips away the layer's, behind the mask his nostrils had started to flayer. Lilith sinking into the white plaster bath, white bubbles rising up to float above her head when she throws them.

Scrubbing her soapy locks of brown, she turns to glance at the beast casually. Looming with his shoulder's hunched, claws dug into the side of the bath. The white mask up against the tip of her nose, her faun eyes wide and blank. Pupils dilated as she tries to cover her self with the bubbles, by this time there wasn't many left. Gulping she point's at the door, trying to beat the fear and embarrassment to no avail.  
"B-bad! G-get out, I'm in the bath. S-Stitchy" Lilith pout's, pushing his nose. Jumping and sinking into the water when he growls, whimpering softly when he let's out a low and soft hiss.

Pressing the white of his mask into the water, Lilith struggling for a few minutes before sighing. Giving up under the pressure and weight, wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiles. At least he didn't do this in any perverted manner, he was probably just curious and wanted to play with her. Sticking what bubbles she could find to the beast she get's up, wrapping a towel around herself, and going into her bedroom.  
The wind outside knocking a few branches against the window gently. The brunette's room was dull, if not rather cold but she didn't mind. Curling up on her bed after getting changed, the black creature nuzzles it's body into her. It's long black tongue slithering back out, to wrap around her wrist, and then along to stroke her cheek. He'd have her somehow, it would just take something much more special to win her over. Laying in the warmth for some time, Lilith crumples her expression to the room starting to turn orange.

The creature shifting up from it's resting position, to look at the strange colour on the floor. Glancing to the glass window, the bright lights of the morning was dawning behind the tree's. Giving Lilith slobbery kisses, he nuzzles into the crook of her neck. "Love you too" she smiles, rubbing the nose of his mask. Her eye's softly fluttering shut as he disappears out of the door, later that afternoon Kakuzu sat at the kitchen table.

Staring at her in disbelief, she was supposed to be dead - torn to shreds, eaten, beaten, D.e.a.d - and yet there she was. Eating toast and writing something on a bit of paper, the tanned teen twitching his eyebrow erratically. And yet, at the same time, he felt glad to have watched her softly pad along the wooden floor, and into the kitchen. Almost ecstatic to see her stand by the cooker, and make him an omelette - just how he liked them. Lilith was bright and bubbly, not a single sign of worry on her face, and no pain in her eyes.

"How was your night?" he finally speaks, softly and unsure of how she would react. He knew she had seen his other side, and yet she wasn't bothered by it.  
"Fine…I had a late bath, then went to bed" she replies, calm and collected. Blushing that cute pink as usual, to him having spoken to her first. Weaving his finger's together, his elbows rest on the table.  
"Nothing interesting happened, last night? Didn't hear, or see, anything strange?" he questions, Lilith pauses to glance at her food. She couldn't tell him about Stitchy, he might have been after him. She didn't want him getting hurt; neither Kakuzu, or the creature in the dark.  
"The wind, and a few owls…but nothing out of the ordinary" her innocent eyes peeping out at him, the tanned teen stares her down.

Watching her eyes shift down, she knew and was hiding it from him. The way she sat and moved, even the way she was eating, told him she was lying.  
"Really?…I thought I heard something last night. It seemed really large…I thought it might have been a bear" he concocts his words, he was curious to know what Lilith was up to.  
"B-Bear's? I hope they don't come into the house" she whimper's, Kakuzu standing up to put his dishes away. He'd have to come from another angle, too get the brunette to spill it.  
"It might have been the demon in the dark, however. Apparently he appears every so often, eats a few people and breeds with any unfortunate women. That happen to stray out at night, that's why there's rarely any night life around here…" the teen states, Lilith suddenly yelping in a defensive manner.

"That's not true!" she was too easy going. Turning to look at her, his eyebrow raises curiously. "T-there's no such thing...as monster's…Besides they were probably drunk, and saw a bear…or a raccoon" her voice weak, but the university student glares suspiciously.  
"You've seen him, haven't you?" Lilith squirms in her chair, trying with all of her might to lie to him.  
"No…because he doesn't exist!" the tanned teen slides and spins a chair on one leg, sitting down and leaning into the back. His hands gripping either side of the frame, as he stares right into her eyes.  
"You're lying…and I can tell…what did he look like?" this was where he was being truthful, he really wanted to know because no one had a good idea, of what the beast looked like.

"I don't know, I-I haven't seen him…" she was pleading with all of her might for him to try believe her, but she knew that it wasn't going to work on him. Kakuzu was too stubborn, and if he wanted to know something, or wanted something so badly. He'd do anything to obtain it, even go as far as too sell his own soul if he could - just to get it. Nervously she looks down, trying to evade his eyesight but he pulls her face back up. Holding her chin with his strong hand, trying to charm it out of her instead; and Kami did he know how to do it.

"Tell me…I wont laugh" watching her faun like expression light up, her cheeks burn up like a cherry in hell.  
"He…he's like what the posters say. Big and black…like a big bear" letting her go, Kakuzu pauses to stare at her.  
"How close did you get to him?" the tanned teen trying to force it all out of Lilith, her lip trembling with guilt and sadness; she didn't want to get the creature hurt, but she didn't want to lie to Kakuzu either.

"I…saw him from the window…but it could have been a bear" she stutter's, bullshit - in Kakuzu's opinion. Flaring his nose, he tries to hide the frustration. As cute, and as weak, as this woman was; it was like W.W.3, trying to get her to spill information. In one last fiery option, he pulls her into him. Their lips connecting, Lilith had shut her eyes in fear where as Kakuzu glares at her face.

"Tell me the truth, I'm not going to say anything to anyone else" he huskily states, not even moved by the vented kiss. Lilith on the other hand had become almost expressionless, dazzled and embraced by the sudden move. He had just stolen her first kiss, she had always promised herself; that she would never lose it to anyone. Not from anyone in bum-fuck, not even from the Mr-hot guy of the year.  
And yet there it was, her lip-gloss shining and slightly smudged on Kakuzu's bottom lip. Viewable proof that she had done it, not by will but defiantly not with hesitation. Kakuzu stares at her, perhaps the kiss was a bit extreme. Apparently the pointless gesture hadn't helped, she was now paralyzed, and stuck staring at him. "Lilith? Tell me, what do you know. About this creature?" blinking and tilting her head, she takes to a confused expression; as if she had heard him, but couldn't quite understand what Kakuzu had just said, at the same time.

"Baa?" that wasn't exactly an answer, but at least it was something rather than just silence.  
"Why would I want to hurt him? I'm just as curious as the next guy…" he states, trying to change the subject some how.  
"Because…you kill things…I don't want you hurting thing's that don't deserve it" she pout's, looking at him then down at the floor. Kakuzu could see she was telling the truth, raising his eyebrow he crosses his arms.  
"But the creature has attacked people" her shimmering glass eyes looking up, the tanned miser watching her trying to look stern, but it seemed hard for her.

"He's just scared…if people weren't so ill natured to things that are different, then he would leave them alone" Lilith states, playing with her finger's. "People hunt him down…he only want's to stay in the forest. He probably doesn't like being around people, and he isn't raping anyone…he just attacks them to try protect himself" staring at her feet, Kakuzu had started leaning his chin against his arm.  
Examining her quietly, was she really not that afraid of the black creature? If this was how she seemed to act, then she had probably found a way to befriend him. "Please don't hurt him…he's like any other animal. I just want's to live in peace…" Lilith trails off, this brings him back for a moment. She was talking about herself in a way? Blinking the tanned miser stares at her, in awe of just how strange she really was.

"Don't worry…I wont" he states, it wasn't like he could anyway. For hour's she sit's by his side at the table, talking about the beast. Mesmerising the miser in everything, how could someone so delicate like her; accept such a beast. To not be afraid of him, or hate Kakuzu all the same? But why would she hate him, as far as she knew he was this perfect guy.  
Someone who understood her, someone she could trust, and a guy she could…'love'. Lilith was trapped in a misted box, she could only trust what she heard because in truth. She couldn't see what was really outside, the faun couldn't see the horrible wolf. That black beast that was waiting, digging it's claws into the dirt and steadying it's hind legs. Waiting for the perfect chance to pounce, get what it wants and leave - without a care or passing thought, for the helpless prey.

Kakuzu sat there, staring at her, watching her swing her hands about fluently. Engrossed in everything around her, stuck inside some sort of perfect little world. Kakuzu was blind, he was too close to himself, to see how Lilith really felt. Maybe he would never see that bottled up woman inside, like a captured pixie banging on the glass. Begging for someone to hear her, and release her quickly so she could warn them of the little girl's true nature. Staring at her Kakuzu had realised the day, tomorrow they would both go back down to the town.  
He hadn't put an end this, and he was supposed to have done it by now. His multicoloured eyes turning back towards a wall, a blunderbuss residing on the plaque. Peering down at his crossed knee's he looks at Lilith, she had grown silent so she could just watch him. Her soft expression changing when his arm's pull her up, kissing her gently Kakuzu could feel her almost melting into his arms.

With every movement he could feel the ability to kill her decreasing, the tanned teen was getting too close to her. Wrapping his arms around her ribcage, he could see how small she really was, Lilith was so delicate in his arms. Her thin hands gripping the office shirt he had on, her thumb running along the smooth, plastic brown buttons. Her body sinking further against the floor, the miser switches himself around.

Looming above her he runs his finger's through her hair, Lilith blushing a deeper shade of violet every time. Kakuzu's rough thumb's rubbing just in front of her ear's, delving along either side of her temple - into her hair again, and then back down gently. It hadn't taken much for him to make their kiss more passionate, Lilith gasping and whimpering through each soft breath given.  
He wasn't sure why he was being gentle, perhaps it was the first fear he had ever had; he didn't want to hurt her, taking it slowly because he didn't want to scare her. Which was absurd, because his first intentions was the absolute opposite. She was so soft and smelled sweet, unlike the usual foul thing's he was around from day-to-day. Smelling the crook of her neck, he runs a hand down her side, exhaling a hot breath down her shoulder calmly.

"Kuzu…" her gentle voice whisper's, looking into her brown eyes he rest's his forehead against hers. Kissing her lips again, he could feel his heart tensing, that same weird feeling he would get around her. Disposing of this he get's up, bringing her with him in his arms. Lilith curling up into him, the back of her knee squeezing into his hand. Gripping his shirt again with eye's closed, she looked so peaceful beside him.  
As if nothing could ruin it, Kakuzu laying her on his bed. His broad back turned away from her, his hand's slowly unbuttoning the shirt. The brunette blushing into the sight of his almost perfect stomach, scars from apparent scraps coding him in mystery.

Kneeling into the mattress it sink's, the hapless faun running her finger's along a few of the scars curiously. Kakuzu's expression was placid, thinking as he just stares at her coolly. Taking her wrists to pin above her head, using gentle kisses to keep her occupied. Nipping the brunette's collar bone, he unbuckles his jean's quickly so he can get back to kissing her. For some reason his slow movement's had sped up, he wanted her sooner rather than later.  
Pulling away her grey cotton top, he fumbles with Lilith's bra, throwing them to the floor to take satisfaction in her sudden shyness. Her thin arm's wrapping up around her breast's, her head turned away; as is she was ashamed of what she was doing, and about to do.

Letting her stay like that for a little while he makes short work of her trouser's, smirking coyly with glinting emerald eyes to her underwear. They were normal black pant's but laced along the top, this just made her look even more innocent, than he needed to think about. Disposing of them swiftly he shift's closer, darkness covering his eyes as he looks down from under his white and green cap. The green office shirt, with light green streaks running across and up into squares, opened and hanging. Using his hand to push her inner thigh to the side, Kakuzu eyes down her untouched womanhood.

The only sanctity and innocence Kakuzu hadn't tainted, yet. Stray locks of his bitter, dark-chocolate hair hanging down, like razor sharp icicles above her helpless form. When he lean's down, there was room for fear that they would pierce her delicate form. Rough coarse hands, abrasively dragging across the milk-white tender surface of her skin.  
Lilith whimpering as she dares to glance down, between her leg's, she could see what was about to happen to her. Turning her eye's up to look at Kakuzu, leaning down their stomach's touch. His barbed lips staining her own with the 'angel of deaths' poison, each hidden thorn leaving pinpricks of deceit and of deception. And yet Lilith lay there, enjoying his lies because she truly believed him.  
Grunting softly into the uncomfortable position he was putting her in, her hip now resting upon his own. Positioning himself he lift's his body up, his sharp talons dug into the delicate faun. There is no room for remorse in his eyes, his teeth grit as he starts to shift forwards. The tanned beast's eyes slitting to the tight muscle, trying to keep him out. Perhaps it knew he was a man as deadly as a cavalier suicide, and was trying to keep him out.

But just like with Lilith, he keeps pressing onwards, finally seething his thick dagger inside of her. The woman whimpering into it's sudden presence, her toes curling up and nails digging into the mattress. The tanned miser groaning into his throat and tensed jaw, her inner cavern was moist but that didn't help. Slowly drilling in as far as he can go, Lilith makes a stifled moan. Her shut eyes jerking with a few crystal tear's, her mouth open as she gasps in air.  
Trying with all of her might, not to let out a voice of pleasure. Even the slightest movement causes her to twitch, if not arch her spine up off the bed. Pausing Kakuzu watches her ominously, waiting for the uncomfortable movement's to cease.

When they finally subside, the brunette wither's against the mattress, bucking her hip and begging for him to let her suffer. It would feel like heaven, but in truth she was giving her angelic light away - to the darkest horse of the apocalypse. Seizing her hip, Kakuzu plunges into her without mercy. Only once however, pausing to let the helpless prey cry out it's dire need. "K-Kakuzu…" she moan's in pleasure, whimpering for more, pleading for him. Throwing her over onto his stomach he pulls her up, laying there with his hands on her hip. Lilith blushing as one of his hands start's to fondle her breast, tweaking and twisting roughly.

"Ride me." he states, there was no apparent atmosphere in his voice. The faun looking down on the lion, his grizzled teeth bore out in a demanding snare. Leaning down her light-pink bud's rub against his chest, her hip rising up and then running down his shaft. A disgruntled moan leaving Lilith's lip's, Kakuzu suddenly shoving her down to take his manhood completely in. Her head knocking back in shock, a heated moan penetrating the room walls.  
"Uh…!" Lilith call's out, her eyes rolling back. Getting the idea of what she was supposed to actually do, she starts to slip up and down quickly. Unable to get a rhythm but the tanned miser doesn't seem to notice, his head lay back as he tries to bite back any sounds coming from his mouth.

The brunette gasping at the strange sensations shooting up her groin, when Kakuzu sit's up to wrap his muscularly defined arms around her waist. Holding her tightly and delving as far inside of her as he can, Lilith moaning into each and every deep movement. Each pounding thump creaking the bed, and mixing up the messages going to her head.  
"Uh…uh…oh….Oh…!" she plight's in a fast yet spaced out manner, her mouth gaping and unable to shut because of the pleasure.  
"Shout my name…" the tanned teen states through his own gruff breath, his hand gripping a chunk of her hair to pull. "Call my name" the woman hisses softly, slowly being lost into the intoxicating pressure - building up inside of her core.

"K…uh….Kakuz….UH, UH! Oh, Kakuzu!" she finally stutter's, clawing her nails down the back of his shirt. Kakuzu pulling out of her, rubbing himself roughly. Digging his nails into her gripped leg, he shoot's his unrelenting poison against Lilith's stomach and chest. Gripping her hands, and forcing the brunette, to massage the white liquid into her skin - managing to catch some to make her taste.  
The smirk on his face increasing to the faun sticking her tongue out at the salty tang, letting her lay on his bed he goes to clean himself up. Coming back to find her curled up into herself, a blanket pooled over her legs and ribcage weakly. Possessively Kakuzu pull's her into his body, a few of his finger's weaving circles against her tensing, and relaxing stomach.

"You're mine" he growls, smelling her ruffled hair. Lilith shuddering and turning over, her head and body trying to press further into his own. Waiting he get's up when he knows she is asleep, glaring he grabs the gleaming gun from the wall. Creeping back up the stairs and standing in the room, glaring from the darkness. The only source of light was the moon, basking the innocent faun in it's radiant kiss.  
Aiming the gun it shines, reflecting the sleeping woman onto it's surface. Kakuzu gritting his teeth and clawing the gun handle, she was right there. Not even moving, she wasn't worth his time - so why couldn't he fire the damned rifle? Slacking his arm he stares her down, curled up sheepishly on his bed. Her head and out-stretched hand seemed to be searching for him, the peaceful expression distorting to the empty space.

Deepening his glare the scarlet in his eyes grows darker, aiming the gun up he walks over to the bed. Setting it right against her head, twitching slightly when she starts to nuzzle against the gun's barrel. Completely unaware of what was going on around her, all thanks to her being able to sleep through just about anything. Swallowing back his dry throat, he set's his finger on the trigger.  
On the heavy bang he floods from the room and goes straight down the stairs, he didn't want to even look at what he had just done. Not when he didn't have too, biting his tongue until it bleeds he wraps his arm's up against his body.

The curve between his thumb and index finger, being stabbed against the crook of his nose. Beginning to think about what he had just done, that stupid pang in his chest becoming thick and heavy. It almost felt like every vital organ in his body was about to explode, tare it's way out of his body and scream as it erodes it's self personally. Was this 'guilt' ? The very emotion was starting to torture his soul, standing up he punches his fight into a wall at full force. Smacking his forehead against the plaster, and letting out a degraded yell.

"Dammit!" his voice thundering through the house, echoing the words back as if to taunt him. What the fuck was money worth, when it felt like something worth so much more - just got threw out the window? Smashing and destroying every glass house down below in turn, coming back like a boomerang afterwards. Just to shatter the other side of the window, and fragment his belief's.  
He was a lone wolf, he lived by himself and did everything without any company. Lilith was supposed to be nothing but a stepping-stone, a fly for the swatter. A piggy-bank that would bring him his fortune, when he smashed it to pieces, and crushed the clay to dust. Kakuzu wasn't even supposed to get close to her, he was supposed to gain her trust.  
Coax her in like some stray dog, promise her a welcomed home; a bed and a close friendship. And then break her dreams by putting her down, just like the worthless mongrel she was supposed to be. She had corrupted his life, by staying at his house once a week. He was an idiot for enjoying her affection, getting some kind of pride out of her attention. Getting jealous every single time another man spoke to her, or even tried to touch her.

Even if it was only a teacher, giving her a congratulated hand shake; he disliked it, and would do anything to break the conversation apart quickly. Resting his elbow and fist, his chest and temple balance against the wall. Did he even have the gut's to go back up there, and look at his chaos? He knew that up there, there would be spilt blood. Not that of an animals, or the crimson blood of his enemies.  
Up there wouldn't be an empty bed, or a half eaten deer left by his kind buddy, the 'beast'. But the body of his…'beloved'. Slamming his fist against the wall again, Kakuzu curses himself, if he hadn't pulled the trigger then he wouldn't be having this problem. If he hadn't even bothered with the stupid woman, then he would still be in his house. Alone.  
No friends, no communications. He would be the cold, heartless, insensitive, prick. That lived by himself in a house, that was falling apart at the seams, far inside the woods. He'd be doubting himself, plotting his next 'get rich quick' scheme. He'd be running from the assholes at school, he'd still have the same friends that would rather take drugs, and go cow tipping. Kakuzu wouldn't even have taken a freaking shower, if Lilith wasn't always somewhere to be seen.

Pausing he stares at the chipping plaster, what the hell was he saying? His life was already fucked up to begin with, Lilith just made it a little more interesting, a little more brighter and perhaps even worth while. If anything, she made his grades, friends and his health improve. Growling he punch's the wall again, he could feel his knuckle on the verge of bleeding.  
Biting back another venting session for the wall and him, the tanned teen grunts and rubs his cheek. Glancing at the warm water, shimmering on the side of his finger. "What the hell…" he mutter's, rubbing both of his eyes. Was he seriously, and legitimately, crying over someone he only met at least two month's ago? How could he have even possibly become attached to someone that quickly, especially someone like Lilith.

Someone who was too emotional, gentle, innocent, sweet, naïve and cute for his liking? Someone who hated hunting, wasn't afraid of him for long; in anyway, shape, or form - and could just about love him, more than anyone, or anything, in the entire world. Even when he yelled, displayed violence and pointed guns in her face - she still loved him for who he was.  
The brunette would happily cook, she would leave him alone when he wanted to be alone. Even when it clearly hurt her inside, she would disappear for hours on end. It would drive him around the bend with a stomach ache, to think of what might have happened to her, while she was out in the woods by herself. She'd just give him that kind of sorry expression, and try to hide again because he was livid with her.

He wasn't sure what kind of life Lilith had been given before they met, but she seemed terrified to stepped out of place. Kakuzu could remember the time he got so angry, that it made his tanned face go physically purple. Lilith locked herself away in a cage from drama after it, refusing to leave the box. Apparently she didn't deserve to be outside of it's confinements, and when he had faintly convinced her, she was just being silly. Lilith wouldn't go near him, like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. He couldn't stop her crying for a good three hour's solid, that was the last time he would want to lose his temper over her accidentally tripping him up.

She was a fragile kind of woman, he couldn't do anything without frightening her. If he even raised his voice an inch out of place to her, she'd break down into tears and beg for his forgiveness. It was that kind of pathetic behaviour he despised the most, she couldn't even stand on her own two feet. Sighing he runs his finger's through his hair, pulling out a glass and a bottle of the house's strongest liquor.  
At this he pour's it, but in the end just starts swigging from the bottle in heavy gulps. Hitting the bottle against the table he groans into his arm, his head against the table in the kitchen.  
Hearing a thump upstairs his eyes slit, his head turning to look at Lilith. Sheepishly rustling about in the fridge for something to drink, raising his head he stares at her. The drink must have been going to his head, he knew he had shot her, he was the one who did it.  
"Kakuzu, are you okay?" her soft, delicate voice questions with worry. Her head shifting back to the putrid reek of alcohol. "You shouldn't drink like that…it's bad for you" she pout's gently, taking the bottle from him and putting it away in the cupboard again. "You should go back to bed, it's getting late" she pout's, striding back to the steps calmly.

Cautiously he get's up, shakily gripping the banister, as he stomps his way up the stairs. The blunderbuss on the floor where he threw it, the young woman sitting writing on that blasted bit of paper again. Shaking his head he crawls into the bed, leaning in to her and staring. Prodding her arm and stroking her body, was she really real or was this some kind of horrible dream?  
Wrapping his groggy arm's around her, Lilith gasps when he pulls her into his crossed lap. Choking her with fumes he cradles her in his arms, if this was a nightmare he didn't want to wake up.  
"I finished another song…do you want to hear it? It might help you sleep" she smiles at him, the miser grunting, he didn't care what she did. Just as long as she stayed in his arms, just until he woke up and found himself spaced out on the floor. Brandishing his big brown bottle of booze, the keychain he made, and some thing that smelled like Lilith.

Currently the fluffy thing was residing inside her cleavage, it didn't seem to mind however and just sat there happily. "D-don't laugh…it's more like a poem" she blushes, curling further into him. Kakuzu getting comfy against the bed's head rest, his arms wrapped around her in a protective manner.  
"In my childhood, in the dawn of a most stormy life. Drawn from every depth of good and ill, the mystery which binds me still: From the torrent, or the fountain, from the red cliff of the mountain, from the sun that round me rolled in its autumn tint of gold"  
Playing with his hand, Kakuzu let's out a soft snore. Lilith smiling gently, maybe she should let him get drunk more often. At least then he would be a little more like a teddy bear, he was big and strong enough to be one too.

"From the lightning in the sky, as it passed me flying by. From the thunder and the storm, and the cloud that took the form. When the rest of Heaven was blue, a demon in my view" she mumbles, turning over to get comfy on his chest. Waking up when Kakuzu flinches, opening her eyes sheepishly Lilith glances up at him. His eyes where wide open with shock, sitting up the brunette looks into his eyes.  
"Sorry…I'll get off you" she states, slipping off or at least attempting to. The tanned teen dragging her back into his arms, sitting up to hold her like last night. Pulling her cheeks and prodding her all over, making sure she was real and that he wasn't dreaming.  
"Y-you're not dead?" blinking Lilith raises her eyebrow, giggling weakly at such a strange question.

"I think you drank too much last night…Kuz…Kakuzu" staring her down she glances away, his arm's wrapping around her tighter. Screw it, besides. In the end he'd get more money being with her. Hearing a rapping at the door they both jump, the tanned miser tightening his grip around her body. Going to the door while Lilith get's dressed he raises his eyebrow, opening it completely to look down on a police officer.

"Kakuzu I presume?" he enquires, nodding he looks at two other detectives; was this Adriel's plan? kill Lilith by having her assassinated. Then get off Scott-clean by faking a, 'Oh, my, god. Some loony took my precious sister somewhere, he threatened to kill her', innocent act. "May we come in? We are looking for a, Lilith…apparently she might be here" they where acting calm about it, they probably didn't want to start any kind of fight, if he was a danger.  
"Sure" he states, letting them in. Their eyes immediately going to the hunting objects, the blood stain on the wall, and his injured fist.  
"Where is she…?" they enquire, watching a darting woman slip down the stair's clumsily. "Lilith?" they enquire, the young teen nodding curiously.

Wandering down to stand beside Kakuzu, if not behind him nervously, a gentle shy blush on her cheeks. "So you are safe…we got a report you where kidnapped. And possibly in danger" they state, the brunette blinking innocently at them. Unknown that the danger, was the person she was curling her self around, for confidence.  
"N-no…but I might have a heart attack…if I stay around these animals any longer" she giggles sweetly, the wave of her power hitting the men like a brick. Blushing they look her up and down, she didn't look the ditsy sort of person. It had even hit the miser, a pang in his chest as she smiles up at him cutely. If she twitched her nose, or sprouted doe ears, Kakuzu would surely have melted at this point.

"Well…we'd like to ask you a couple questions" they state, whipping out their notebooks. The sudden flick causing her to tense and grip Kakuzu a little tighter, she didn't like being around a lot of people at once. Especially ones she didn't recognise, almost hovering on air in her head she answer's the questions. Most of them where enquiring where she had been for the past few days, she had left them a note at home but apparently they didn't get it.  
Or hear her yell several times, that she was going away for the weekend. How long she had known Kakuzu, where they good friends and other simple questions. "Well, you guys seem okay…drive home safely" nodding she smiles sweetly, shutting the door and rubbing the back of her head.

"Weird…I swear I said I was going away, to my sister's face" her eyebrow creasing with frustration, the thought vanishing as the brunette glances at Kakuzu. She had kept looking rather guilty of something, questioning this she brings him his gun. "I uh…I accidentally broke the gun…and s-stuck snap-dragon bomb's in it…so you wouldn't notice" taking the gun he fires it, the same bang from before but not a single nasty explosion, or hole in the ceiling can be found.  
Standing up he grab's Lilith, whom had been stuttering and whimpering for him not to be angry. For once he could positively say, he was happy that the idiot had broken something. If she hadn't then he'd be in jail, broke, and would have lost someone important.

"You're an idiot" Kakuzu states, emotionlessly as ever. Lilith glancing up at him with a pout, tears in her eyes from begging too much. Squeezing her into his chest the brunette nuzzles into him, she was slightly confused to why he was being kind. Not questioning it any further when he picks her up, gripping his shirt she steals his cap. Looking up at him with a slightly tilted head, one eyebrow raised to it sliding down her forehead.

~And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.. But Darling, you are the only exception~ she softly sing's, getting thrown into the pick-up truck. Kakuzu rolling his eyes to her playing her guitar, for once she was brighter than the sun. Maybe it was true, when the old tune's would say, 'She glow's like somebody's girlfriend'.  
~And up until now I had sworn to myself, that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well you are the only exception~ she hum's pleasantly, seeming rather excited to finally get out of that cabin.  
"Kuzu?" she enquires, starry eyed as he glances at her.

She was still in his cap, and had somehow got his jacket too. "A-are…we together?" Lilith questions, looking away just encase he got angry at such a question. Blinking his eyebrow raises, reaching over to hold her hand - without looking away from the road. Kakuzu's eyebrow crumpling when she kisses his knuckle, nuzzling her nose into his hand affectionately. As long as she didn't annoy him too much, he was sure she would live longer.  
~And I said, 'What about breakfast and Tiffany's?'~ she sing's, seeing if he'll answer her. Glancing away he mumbles, his lips to the side to try not let her hear it. ~Well that's one thing we've got in common~ she smiles, apparently she had caught him. At least it wasn't going to be very boring anymore, perhaps that hunting trip was worth it.


End file.
